Unknown Destiny
by The master of the game
Summary: Noah White is a normal 16-year-old teen, except that he keeps having the same dream. One day, a new girl arrives to his school and in his class, and his whole life changes. His past slowly reveals itself, and it makes him a target to a strange organization that seeks a powerful magic source.
1. Episode 1: 新友 - My name is Sakura

**(c) 2014 The master of the game**

**I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC.**

* * *

Episode 1

新友

My name is Sakura.

* * *

_Everyone deserves a chance_

_..._

_Nothing happens without a reason_

_..._

_The path you take is yours to choose_

_..._

_You create your own destiny._

* * *

Everything is black. Far away, a baby can be heard crying. A feminine voice yells at something or someone. A deep voice speaks, but it can barely be heard.

"...Let go... Give ... back..."

The feminine voice begins to cry as well. Pots shatter. Footsteps are leaving the room. The feminine voice speaks.

"NOOOOO! MY..."

The black starts to swirl.

* * *

In a teenager boy's room, an alarm clock was ringing. The teenager in question woke up, causing the blankets to fall to the ground. He was covered with sweat. He put his hand to his forehead to wipe the sweat away. He then looked at his alarm clock.

"WHAT! ALREADY!? DAMMIT, I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

The boy got out of his bed, quickly picked up the blankets and put them back on his bed so he could make it. Once he was done, he quickly grabbed his uniform's pants, put them on backwards, realised his mistake and took them off to put them back on, but this time facing the proper direction.

Once his pants were properly on, he grabbed his uniform's shirt and headed for the bathroom. In the bathroom, he threw his shirt on the counter and looked at his face in the mirror. He looked at his short-and-always-messy brown hair, at his blue eyes that looked more like grey, at his two-days-old beard that was actually a month old and at the scar that ran from the middle of his forehead to his right cheek, crossing his right eye in the process.

The teenager let out a sigh. He opened the drawer on his right and took his toothbrush out, as well as some toothpaste. Oh, and by the way, the teenager boy is me.

"Hurry up Noah, or you'll be late for school!" My dad called from downstairs.

I shook my head and put down my toothbrush. I stuck my head out in the corridor and answered him.

"Coming, Dad!"

I quickly put on my shirt, made a quick detour through my room to grab a pair of socks, then I ran down the stairs into the living room. I then quickly went in the dining room and sat down, my breakfast already on the table.

"Slept well?" Dad asked me.

I nodded as I quickly ate breakfast.

"Bye Dad! See ya tomorrow!" I said before I ran to the front door where my shoes and my school bag were waiting.

I am Noah White, a sixteen-year-old teenager, and I live with my older brother and my father. The school I go to is almost a private school, accepting only intelligent kids. It is mostly a high school, but there is also an Elementary school that opened up recently. I am in tenth grade. Next year, I will be in eleventh grade, and it will be my graduation year.

My father is John White. He is a university teacher and a researcher. He is an astronomer, and his researches are mostly about stars and planets. My brother's name is Markus White. He is twenty-one, but he still lives with me and our father.

I think that's enough information about my family for now, so let's go back to what I was doing. Once my shoes were on, I opened the door, went out and closed the door. I grabbed my helmet that I conveniently put on the concrete wall of the porch, put it on and secured it, and grabbed my bicycle. I pedaled down the driveway and onto the street, where I took a left turn and headed towards the shortcut I discovered.

I went as fast as I could. The trees and cars passed by me quickly. Ahead, I saw the park, and my best friend waiting for me. His name is Anthony Farnsworth, and he is the same age as me. He saw me and hopped on his own bicycle. I passed him, but he quickly caught up. We went through the park, weaving around the few people who were in the park.

"So?"

I looked at Tony, completely lost.

"What are you talking about, Tony?"

"The dream. Do I need to explain that to you?"

"No. There's just nothing to say. It still is the same. And I still wake up sweating."

Tony frowned. After a few seconds of thinking, he opened his eyes. He shook his head.

"Sorry Noah, but I can't think of anything to stop that blocking."

"It's okay."

I looked up and I saw the tower of the school. I pedaled faster, increasing my speed. Tony also pedaled faster. We left the park and stopped in front of the school gates. I got down of my bicycle and I put it with the other bicycles. I locked it, and I headed for my locker, Tony close behind.

* * *

I ran towards my classroom, almost out of breath. I stopped in front of the door, panting. I took a few deep breaths, then I opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind me. No one. I went to my desk and put my bag on the floor under it, and I began cleaning the blackboard. While I did it, I thought about my dream.

It wasn't the first time I had that dream. I tried to understand it, but all my attempts have failed miserably. I am sure it is something important about me, but I still can't figure it out.

The door opened, which snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly finished my chores, then I wrote the date on the blackboard. I put the chalk down and I went to sit at my desk to wait for the beginning of class.

* * *

The door opened on our teacher, Mr. Thompson. He walked to his desk and put his bag down beside it.

"Hi class."

"Hi Mr. Thompson." We all said like a chorus.

"Before we start the day, I want to introduce you a new student. She just moved in from Tokyo, so be kind to her."

A few students laughed, making Mr. Thompson frown. The door then opened on a girl with long pink hair. She was wearing our school uniform. She walked in shyly, and went to Mr. Thompson's side. Meanwhile, he wrote her name on the blackboard.

"Her name is Sakura Kobayashi." He then looked around the classroom for an empty desk. "There is a seat beside Noah."

Sakura then walked to her new desk and quickly took out her books and pencils. I looked at her for a few seconds before turning my head towards the window. She had big golden brown eyes, and combined with her pink hair, she looked like she was out of an anime series. Mr. Thompson then began the first lesson of the day.

"Everyone, take out your history book and open it to page..."

The class let out a collective moan, then I drifted away into my thoughts. I thought about my dream, and I tried to understand more of what was said. Suddenly, I heard something hit my desk. I looked up to see Mr. Thompson with a meter-long ruler hitting my desk. He shook his head and continued the lesson.

* * *

The bell signaling the lunch hour rang. Everyone closed his or her books and headed to either the cafeteria or the schoolyard. I picked up my money and began to walk towards the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Tony with a big smile on his face.

"Thinking about the new girl? She's perfect for you."

"Quit it, Tony. I was thinking about my dream. And what makes you say she's perfect for me?"

"She is anime-ish. It must take a lot of time to dye her hair."

"Actually, it is my natural hair color." A girl's voice said from behind Tony and I.

We both froze on the spot. I shook my head and turned around to face Sakura. Something then shone around Sakura's neck. It was a pendant shaped like a flower. A cherry blossom to be exact.

"My name is Noah White, and this idiot here is my friend Anthony Farnsworth, but we all call him Tony."

"I am Kobayashi Sakura. Pleased to meet you." She said as she bowed slightly.

"Quick question like that. Why did you say your family name before your actual everyday name?" Tony asked.

I punched him on the shoulder, which made Sakura snicker.

"It is the way we say names in Japan."

"Okay. Nice necklace by the way."

"Thanks."

"Noah, I think I have a way to stop your dream. Just come and watch My Little Pony with me and my little sister."

"I prefer to keep my dream rather than watch Technicolor ponies talk about friendship. So keep your Brony propaganda to yourself."

I walked out of the classroom, followed by Tony and Sakura. Sakura then cleared her throat.

"Is it okay if I eat with the two of you?"

"Sure." I answered as I kept walking towards the cafeteria.

* * *

I sat down with my tray containing today's menu: something that looked disgusting they dared to call soup, a ridiculously small piece of meat that was cold and looked like cardboard, and a pretty-but-probably-toxic cake. Sakura was sitting in front of me with her lunchbox open in front of her, and its content made me even more hungry.

I gulped and began to eat my soup. It tasted better than it looked. Tony was eating what his mom cooked for him while he talked about ideas for a My Little Pony episode. I didn't really listen to what Tony said as I was focusing on Sakura's reactions.

Ever since I was a little boy, I always was able to read people's facial expressions with extreme precision. When I was about ten, I discovered how to become a mentalist, where I use my ability to read facial expression to guess what people are thinking. I also developed the ability to detect lies. Which earned me the nickname of 'The Telepath'.

Each time Tony expressed an idea, Sakura tried to keep her face straight, but she still had a sad look, like it reminded her of something she knew.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura?"

Tony and Sakura stopped eating. Tony looked at me with a glare while Sakura shook her head.

"No, not at all." She said a little fast while she stealthily avoided my gaze.

"What is it?"

"I said there was nothing wrong!"

"Slight anger in your voice while you answered. There IS something wrong."

Tony facepalmed. Sakura looked surprised.

"How did you...?"

"He keeps doing that. That's his special talent. I wonder what is cutie mark would be..."

I glared at Tony while I kicked his leg.

"OW! Why did you both kicked me?"

"Don't say anything about what you don't know..." Sakura said with sadness while tears rolled down her cheek.

I shook my head.

"Let's change the subject. How old are you Sakura? My best guess is six-" "Sixteen." "-teen. Okay. No need to be angry at me."

"Sorry... I will eventually tell you what is wrong, but not now."

Just then, the bully came to our table. He pushed me off of my chair and slammed his left hand on the table.

"Hello gorgeous. What's your pretty name?"

"You know my name." Tony said jokingly.

"Wasn't talking to you."

During that time, I got up. The bully was in eleventh grade, but I was still taller than him. I was six feet one inch tall while the bully was only five feet seven inches.

"Leave us alone." I said to the bully.

He looked at me with a menacing glare. He then threw his right fist at me, but I caught it with my left hand. He then threw his left fist at me in a jab. I blocked it with my right arm, then I quickly grabbed his wrist. I then pushed him away with the help of my left foot.

Everyone in the cafeteria applauded for my victory. Sakura was flabbergasted. The bell then rang and we all went back to class.

* * *

"You're lucky you didn't get caught."

"I know, Tony. I know."

I then brought back my attention at Mr. Thompson. The student doing the exercise then fell on the ground, landing heavily on his back. The class snickered.

"Okay. Next is Sakura. Let's see what you can do."

Sakura got up and walked to the beginning of the track. She took a deep breath and began to run. She then jumped normally, but as soon as she landed, she jumped again, doing a forward flip. She landed gracefully on her feet, then she did the same routine as everyone else, except that she didn't miss anything or make a single flaw. We all applauded her.

"Impressive, Sakura. Next is Anthony."

I heard Tony moan as he prepared himself to do the routine.

* * *

The end-of-day bell rang, and all the students ran outside of the school except me, Tony and Sakura. The three of us walked slowly to the bicycles. I unlocked mine and Tony unlocked his. We began to walk towards Tony's house.

Since Tony was living close to the school and on the same side of the park, we arrived quickly. Both of his parents were away with his little sister, which meant the house was empty. I left my bicycle outside the front door and I followed Tony inside, Sakura close behind me.

I took my shoes off and I went to the living room where Tony was already waiting. Sakura arrived shortly after me.

"So, Sakura. What exactly is wrong?" I asked.

"Promise me that you won't laugh."

"I swear." Tony and I said.

"I was born in Equestria. In Canterlot to be precise. I am a unicorn."

Tony was on his little cloud of happiness while I simply looked at Sakura.

"Okay. And no need to tell us your true name, I already know it. And why do you become sad when Tony refers to My Little Pony?" I asked.

"It's because it reminds me of the good time I had with my parents before they were killed." Sakura said before crying.

"Wait a second. What's her name Noah?"

"What does 'Sakura' means?"

"Dunno."

"Her name is Cherry Blossom, which translates to Sakura in Japanese."

"Oh. Right."

"And what happened to your parents exactly?" I asked Sakura.

"They were killed during a coup d'état in Canterlot. The ponies that did the coup were after a powerful source of magic. Source that disappeared from Equestria almost sixteen years ago."

I nodded slowly. Tony then got a brilliant idea.

"Show us some of your magic."

"I don't exactly have my horn, and I am not sure how magic works here."

"Okay. Fine."

"Do you feel observed?" I asked as a sudden feeling of being watched washed up on me.

Sakura and Tony both shook their heads. I shrugged as the feeling was now gone as suddenly as it appeared.

* * *

Everything is fuzzy and dark. In the distance, a baby is crying. A feminine voice yells at someone. A deep masculine voice speaks, but it is hard to hear.

"Stop! Let go of... Give him back..."

The feminine voice begins to cry as well. Pots shatter. Footsteps are leaving the room. The feminine voice yells between sobs.

"NOOOOO! MY..."

Footsteps comes closer to the feminine voice. The deep voice speaks.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll get him back."

The darkness starts to swirl.

* * *

I woke up, sweating. I looked at my alarm clock and let out a sigh.

"Ten past midnight."

I opened my bedside lamp and took my notepad. I took the pencil and wrote down the date, the time and the new elements of my dream.

"I will talk to Tony about that today." I said before closing my lamp and going back to sleep.


	2. Episode 2: 新敵 - Who are they?

Episode 2

新敵

Who are they?

* * *

I ran as quickly as I could, trying to be on time. I was almost at the park where I was to meet up with Tony and Sakura. I was holding my notepad in which I had written the new elements of my dream. I passed a cherry tree, and I stopped.

Since we were past spring, the tree wasn't blooming. But it wasn't the tree that made me stop. I felt watched by someone who was standing on a branch. I looked up to the tree top, but I saw not much as the tree was partially in the shadows. Then, I caught a glimpse of metal reflecting the sunlight, but as soon as I looked where I saw the metal, the feeling of being watched vanished.

I let out a sigh and I continued walking. I was deep in my thoughts. It was the second time I had felt watched since Sakura had arrived and told us she was from Equestria. And the very night of that confession, my dream was longer and had more details. And even though it was still blurry, I think I managed to see some figures in my dream.

"That's unusual."

Tony's comment snapped me out of my thoughts. I smiled and I waved at Sakura and Tony.

"Not really. I was almost late."

Tony laughed at my remark.

"Anyway... Last night, my dream was longer and more detailed. Take a look at my notes." I said as I gave my notepad to Tony.

He took it and opened it, searching through the pages to find the latest entry. He read it several times.

"That's not much, you know. And the figures? What do they look like?"

"Dunno. Sorry Tony, but what's in my notepad is all I got."

Tony let out a sigh.

"At this rate, we'll be dead before we find out what your dream means."

"There might be another way." Sakura said.

"And that is?" Tony asked.

"Hypnosis."

"Seriously? I mean, I believe in mentalist, but hypnosis is just a scam."

"Actually, this might work." I said.

"Come on, Noah. Quit joking." Tony told me.

"What I do is similar to hypnosis. So I'll give it a try."

"Fine. Sakura, could you tell me your story on Earth again?" Tony said with a smile that said 'sorry'.

Sakura glared at Tony before letting out a big desperate sigh.

"Fine. A few days after my parents were killed, I found a way to this world. I reappeared in Tokyo, and a nice couple gave me a place to sleep and food to eat while I learned to use my new body. I also had to learn Japanese. After three months, I was already fluent in Japanese, and I had a good control over my body. So, the couple decided to send me to school, and since I looked like a Japanese teenager, they acted as my parents. I went to the Japanese school I was sent to for nine months before I had to move here because of my 'father's' job. And that's the story of my almost a year on Earth. Happy?"

"Yep."

Sakura let out a sigh. Just then, I felt watched again. But this time, I felt as if an entire crowd was watching me, and not only a single person. I must have shown on my face as Sakura looked at me with a worried look.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. I feel watched by a crowd."

As soon as I said that, Sakura seemed tense. She shifted from one foot to the other quickly, and she looked around her, almost as if she was trying to find an enemy or something. Tony looked at me in disbelief.

"A crowd? Really?"

I slowly nodded. I began to look around, only to realise that we were now almost in the middle of a crowd. I almost face palmed at the coincidence. I took a look at every single person in the crowd to see if I could find anything that was out-of-place.

Then, something metallic reflected the sunlight right into my left eye. I closed my eyes for a second to protect my eyes, and when I opened them, the woman who was standing where the light had been reflected was gone, and so was the feeling of being watched. I kept looking towards where she stood only seconds ago until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"We should find someone to hypnotize you." Sakura said.

I shook my head to chase the woman from my thoughts.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

We walked to the commercial district of the town. We found someone who could hypnotize me, and we were now searching for his office.

"1012... 1012... Nope... Not there... Aaaaaah... Here we are! 1012." Tony said, showing the door with his hands.

The building was a small and old building stuck in between two newer buildings. And it looked like it was abandoned. The roof was falling apart, the outside walls seemed fragile and ready to break, and the windows of the second floor of the building were almost all covered with a plywood.

Gathering up my courage, I took a deep breath and I went to the front door. I pushed the bell button, and I heard it chime. After a few seconds, a man in his early sixties opened the door.

"What do ya want, ya punk?"

"I'm here to see a certain Victor Porter."

"It's me. Why are ya here?"

"To get hypnotised so I can remember more stuff from a dream I keep having."

"Does it seem blurry and hard to see or hear anything?"

I nodded.

"Then it is not a normal dream. It is a part of your past. Come in, and tell your friends to come in too." Victor said as he walked away from the now wide-open door.

I waved my hand at Tony and Sakura, and they came to the front door. I walked in, followed by my friends. Victor was nowhere to be found. He then spoke to us from one of the rooms ahead.

"Come on. Hurry up."

We followed his voice, which led us to a moderately sized room with several couches.

"Sit down so we can start." Victor told me.

I did as instructed and he began hypnotizing me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw the discouraged look on Tony's face.

"Nothing new?" I asked.

"Nope. In fact, there was less detail than before."

I let out a sigh. I got out of the chair I was sitting in, and began to walk towards the exit.

"And my money?" Victor asked.

Tony growled and gave him the payment for the hypnosis. Sakura, Tony and I then left. We began to walk around the commercial district with no clear destination.

"Well, that was a waste of time."

"Come on, Tony. At least we tried." Sakura said.

"Still, it was entirely useless."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence then fell between Tony and Sakura. Suddenly, I felt watched. I stopped and turned around. I analysed the crowd, but no one stood out, until I caught a glimpse of metal reflecting the sunlight. I immediately looked at the person wearing the piece of metal.

The person was a woman in her early twenties. She had long reddish-brown hair, and she was wearing a black suit. She turned her head towards me and smiled.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked.

"I... Don't know..." I answered, still looking at the mysterious woman.

The woman then mouthed 'Run and don't stop.' I raised an eyebrow and I mouthed 'What do you mean?' Suddenly, I felt an intense heat near my left ear. I immediately turned away from the woman and I began to run.

"TONY! SAKURA! RUN!" I yelled as I ran.

Behind me, I heard people gasp in disbelief. I also heard what sounded like small explosions. I turned my head, and I saw five men in black suits running after us, and there was no sign of the woman. I turned my head back to look in front of me, and I saw Sakura and Tony gesturing to me. I followed their instructions, and we went to the park, the five men still following us.

* * *

Tony, Sakura and I made several turns in the park in an attempt to lose our followers. We stopped in the game modules, and the men where nowhere to be found. Sakura, Tony and I were panting heavily.

"We... Finally... Lost 'em..." Tony said, panting.

Sakura and I nodded. After a few minutes, we were breathing normally again. Suddenly, the ground in front of us exploded, sending rubbles everywhere. I looked around, and I spotted the five men. They were all standing on branches of different trees. I looked at Sakura.

"Now would be the best time to practice magic."

"But I am far from accurate!"

"DO IT, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" Tony yelled.

Sakura gulped. She looked terrified. She then shook her head and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. After a few seconds, her right hand was surrounded by a pale blue aura. She lifted her hand and aimed at one of the men. I looked at the men. They were all confused. Suddenly, the branch on which the man Sakura aimed at was standing caught on fire.

Sakura let out a moan. I turned my head towards her in time to see the aura vanish. She opened her eyes and fell to her knees. She was exhausted. the man Sakura aimed at fell to the ground and hit his head.

"That was great! But we better RUN!" Tony said before he began to run.

But as soon as he moved, one of the branches on which the men were standing exploded in splinters, disabling a second man. Then the remaining three jumped to the ground, but instead of facing Sakura, Tony and I, they faced someone on our left.

"Kill her." One of the men said.

Then, the man who had spoken turned to face Sakura, Tony and I. Suddenly, a fireball hit one of the two men who where facing whoever 'her' was. The man groaned in pain as he was burned on all his body. The remaining man was looking at his colleague and couldn't see the big rock headed for him. The rock hit him, and sickening sounds were heard.

Then, the woman of earlier walked in my field of view and stopped when she was behind the remaining man. She then cleared her throat. The man turned around.

"Don't leave me hanging."

The man didn't wait for her to say it twice. He ran at her, a dagger now in his right hand. When the man was within reach, she grabbed his right wrist with her left hand, twisting it. The man fell to his knees in pain, and let go of the dagger. Her right hand was then surrounded by a grey aura. The dagger was then surrounded by an aura of the same colour, and it flew to the woman's free hand. The auras then disappeared. She then put the dagger against the man's throat.

"Kids, it would be better if you looked somewhere else." The woman told us.

We all immediately turned around. I heard a body hit the ground, and after a few seconds, the woman came to us.

"Follow me." The woman said.

We looked at each other and then followed her.

* * *

The woman had led us to a nearby house. Sakura, Tony and I were sitting in the woman's living room while she was preparing tea for her and Sakura and lemonade for Tony and I. She came back with two empty tea cups, a tea-pot, and two glasses of lemonade. She put the tray on the table and sat down.

"Go ahead. I won't try to kill you." The woman said.

I took one of the glasses of lemonade while she poured the tea in the tea cups. I took a sip of my lemonade and it tasted just fine.

"First of all, what is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Morioka Hikari."

"You are not lying, but you're not telling the truth either. And your pendant, what does it represent?"

Hikari put a hand to her pendant. It was a golden waxing moon crescent.

"It represents what I am good at."

"I see."

"YOUCH!"

I turned my head to where the scream came from to see Tony sucking one of his fingers.

"I should have warned you. That plant stings."

"You look anime-ish, just like Sakura. Your eyes are bigger than normal eyes. Not much bigger, but still enough to give the feel of an anime. You are a pony." I said.

Hikari looked surprised by my guess, but she showed me I was right by slightly shifting her weight out of unease. Sakura, who stayed silent and thoughtful the whole time, smiled at my guess. She then put her tea cup down and went to hug Hikari.

"I missed you."

Hikari hugged back.

"I missed you too, Sakura."

"Someone care to explain things to me?"

"Hikari is a pony. Her pendant represents her cutie mark. Hikari?"

Hikari broke the hug and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"What is your pony name?"

"Silver Light."

"We will continue to call you Hikari, though. Also, w-" "Who were the men that attacked us?" "-ho... Thanks Tony for interrupting me."

"You're welcome!"

Hikari looked angry.

"Those men were part of an organization that seeks a powerful source of magic, or as they call it here, a powerful source of energy."

"What is the name of that evil organization?" Tony asked

"It is called The River. It has two branches: one in Equestria and one here on Earth."

"But that doesn't tell us why they were after us." Sakura said.

"I might have an idea of why they were after you. But I don't have enough proof to say what it is. Once I am sure, I will tell you." Hikari answered.

I finished my lemonade while Hikari, Sakura and Tony finished their respective drink.

"For now, I am going back home." I said.

"Me too."

"Me three." Tony added.

We all went to the door. Tony left immediately, followed shortly by Sakura. I finished putting on my shoes, and I got up. I was about to leave when Hikari put her hand on my shoulder. I turned my head towards her.

"There is no such things as coincidences. And there is always a reason behind everything that happens. Good luck."

I left Hikari's house and went back home. What Hikari had said was troubling me, and it occupied my thoughts for my entire trip back home. It also occupied my thoughts during dinner, and I went to bed with the strange feeling that I had met Hikari and Sakura for a good reason.

* * *

**Next episode: "Something is wrong. Mr. Thompson seems distracted by something. But wait... Aren't those guys part of The River? And why are they wearing golden pendants similar to those Hikari and Sakura are wearing? Next episode:**

**Episode 3**

**真実**

**Tell me the truth**

**Don't miss it!"**

**(c) 2014 The master of the game**


	3. Episode 3: 真実 - Tell me the truth

Episode 3

真実

Tell me the truth

* * *

Everything is shrouded in dark grey fog, but I can make out the shapes. It is the bedroom of a newborn. A baby is crying. A feminine voice coming from a black figure yells at another black figure who is leaning over the baby's bed. A deep masculine voice coming from yet another black figure speaks as the second figure goes back to standing.

"Stop! Let go of my son! Give him back!"

The second figure speaks, but it is incomprehensible. The feminine figure begins to cry like the baby. The masculine figure tries to take the baby back, and while he fights with the second figure, pots fall to the ground and shatter. The second figure breaks free of the masculine figure and walks out of the room. The feminine figures yells between sobs.

"NOOOOO! MY..."

The masculine figure goes to the feminine figure and tries to comfort her.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll get him back."

Everything begins to swirl.

* * *

My alarm clock rang, causing me to wake up and fall to the ground. I was covered with sweat. I moaned in pain as my face was now flat against the cold wooden floor of my bedroom. I got up, quickly made my bed, put on my uniform and sat down at my desk. I grabbed my notepad and a pencil. I opened my notepad to the last entry, which was three days ago, and made a new entry with the date, the time and everything new about my dream.

"Hey sleep head! Come down or I eat your breakfast."

I put down my pencil and growled. My brother can be a real pain at times. I read what I wrote down in my notepad one more time before closing it and leaving my room with my notepad. I went down the stairs and walked in the dining room where my brother had just put down my breakfast on the table. I sat down and looked around.

"Where's Dad?"

"He left early. He had some big conference at the university. Don't you read the board sometimes?"

I looked at the white board where we wrote down what we had planned for the day. I saw what Markus meant. On the board besides our father's name was written 'Conference at the university. Will leave early and come back late. Dad.'

"Any idea on how late he will come back home?" I asked.

"Nope."

I ate my breakfast quickly. Once I was finished, I took my plate and brought it to the sink. I went back in the dining room and stopped in front of the white board. Beside Markus' name was written 'No school today. Will be home all day.'

"So, you're home all day?"

"Yeah. And if you don't hurry, YOU will be late for school, slow poke."

I looked at the clock and almost gasped at the sight of the time. I grabbed my notepad and rushed to the door. I put my shoes on, left the house and took my bicycle. I travelled the same path I always take everyday of the week. Tony was waiting at his usual spot, but this time, Sakura was there as well. I stopped in front of them.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hi!" Tony and Sakura answered, but out of sync, Tony saying it a little before Sakura.

"My dream was WAY clearer this time. I'll show you my notepad at school."

Tony nodded and hopped on his bicycle. Sakura got ready to follow us. We took the shortcut through the park. Once we were on the other side, Tony and I put our bicycles with the other bicycles. We then went inside to our respective lockers.

* * *

We were sitting at our desks, waiting for Mr. Thompson to arrive. Some of the students were talking to each other while some other were either drawing, reading or sleeping. Then, the classroom door opened on a tired-looking Mr. Thompson. He walked in, his bag in his left hand, a coffee in his right hand. He went to his desk and put his bag beside the desk and his coffee on the desk.

"Good Morning, students."

"Good morning Mr. Thompson." We all chanted in perfect synchronization.

"Today, we will start with mathematics. Take out your..."

As Mr. Thompson spoke, one of his arm hit his coffee and it spilled all over the desk. He looked at the spilled coffee and then around him as if someone was watching him and making him nervous. I looked around myself, and I saw a man wearing a black suit just outside our classroom. That man was wearing a golden pendant.

"Take out your math book and open it on page twenty-seven."

I took out my math book and when I looked out of the classroom again, the man was gone. I opened my math book on page twenty-seven and looked at the problem.

It was a fairly easy algebra problem with several variables. I took out a sheet of paper and a pencil and I began to solve the problem. Mr. Thompson began to solve the problem on the blackboard. He attributed letters to each of the variables and he also wrote down the clues in the form of equations. However, he made a mistake in one of the equations.

"Mr. Thompson?"

"Yes Carlos?"

"It's not fifty-five 'z', it's THIRTY-FIVE 'z'."

Mr. Thompson looked at what he had written, then at what was written in the book. He let out a sigh, and he corrected his mistake. He kept solving the problem without anymore mistakes until he had to solve the second equation.

"Why doesn't it work?" Mr. Thompson said with anger.

"Mr. Thompson, you didn't properly simplify the equation." A girl said.

Mr. Thompson looked at the equation he was at, then he let out a sigh. He corrected his mistake and finished solving the problem.

* * *

The bell announcing the lunch rang. Tony, Sakura and I went outside in the schoolyard to eat. Markus had prepared a lunch for me. We sat down under a tree. We took out our respective lunch.

"This looks good!" Tony said to Sakura, almost drooling on her lunch.

"Stop it! You're almost drooling on my lunch!"

"Tony! Read that." I said as I handed my notepad to Tony.

He took it, opened it to the latest entry and read it.

"We're finally going somewhere. We now know it's about your parents."

"Actually, I am not sure of that. The man I heard speaking wasn't sounding like my father at all. As for my mother, I don't know."

"Maybe you were adopted."

"Cut it out, Tony. That's ridiculous." Sakura said before eating some rice.

"Noah. Ask Markus if you were adopted."

"I'll do that. And did you notice something wrong about Mr. Thompson?"

"Yeah. He seemed... Distracted..." Sakura said.

I ate a little before I spoke again.

"I saw a man in a black suit outside the classroom this morning while we were in class. He looked like he was with The River."

"You sure?" Tony asked, his mouth full of food.

"Yes. But he was also wearing a golden pendant similar to your pendant, Sakura."

As I said that, Sakura slightly tried to make herself smaller.

"Is everything okay, Sakura?"

"Yes." She said, her eyes avoiding mine.

I knew she was hiding something, but I didn't try to learn what it was. We finished eating our lunch, and we made our way back to the classroom.

* * *

On our way back, we saw Mr. Thompson surrounded by five men in black suits. They were all wearing golden pendants. Suddenly, the right hand of one of the men was surrounded by a mint green aura. He lifted his arm and aimed at Mr. Thompson. Mr. Thompson was pushed against the wall with force.

"Okay. These men are definitely part of The River." Tony whispered.

"Nice deduction, Sherlock." I whispered to Tony.

Sakura let out a whimper. The men in black suits then left Mr. Thompson, and we continued our way to the classroom.

* * *

The bell signaling the end of the day rang, and Sakura, Tony and I made our way to my house. We traveled in silence. We arrived and I opened the door.

"Markus! I'm home! And I brought some friends, too!"

Markus came, and looked at the three of us.

"You finally have a girlfriend. It's about time, slow poke. I already had a girlfriend when I turned sixteen."

I saw Sakura blush slightly. She smiled shyly and turned her head away.

"Shut up, Markus. Sakura is not my girlfriend. She's just a friend."

What I said seemed to have saddened Sakura. Markus shrugged and went back to what he was doing. I took off my shoes and went upstairs to my room, followed by Sakura. While I was going up the stairs, I heard Markus tell Tony to take his shoes off, answered with a big Tony-style groan. He joined Sakura and I a few minutes later.

"We all agree that the men we saw around Mr. Thompson are with The River. But why were they wearing a golden pendant similar to Sakura's?" Tony said as he paced back and forth in my room.

"I don't know." Sakura said while she was sitting on my chair.

"Me neither." I said while I was laying on my bed and looking at the ceiling. "And now that I think of it, Miss Hikari also has a golden pendant similar to Sakura's."

"What do you mean, Noah?" Tony asked.

I sat so I was looking at Tony and Sakura.

"I mean that it is weird. And Hikary told me that coincidences do not exist."

"Hikari-san is not part of The River!" Sakura said quickly and with anger.

"That's not what Noah meant! Right, Noah?"

"Yes, but now that Sakura spoke about the possibility of Miss Hikari being part of The River... She is, or rather WAS, part of The River. Right Sakura?"

Sakura's face showed defeat.

"Yes. She was part of The River. And so was I. But before any of you starts to send wild accusations, I am NOT after the source of magic. I came to Earth to have a fresh start, far from The River. But it seems it will always come back after me."

Tony's jaw hit the floor. He shook his head.

"This means the two branches of The River are here. We have to be really careful."

"And you should start by making sure no one listens to what you say."

We all looked at the open door of my room. Hikari was there, leaning against the door frame.

"HIKARI-SAN!" Sakura said as she ran to hug Hikari.

"Hey there, Sakura-chan. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"My brother's new girlfriend?" I asked.

Hikari smiled and nodded.

"So you know about our little secret."

Tony and I nodded.

"I will tell you why Sakura-chan and I know each other. Her parents were also part of The River in Equestria, and they were my friends. When they were killed because they no longer wanted to be part of The River, Sakura and I searched for a way to leave Equestria. We found one, but we were separated in Japan. I reappeared in a small coastal village while she reappeared in Tokyo."

"Everything that is going on is so weird... What's that smell?" Tony said.

"My brother's cooking. This means dinner is almost ready."

As if to prove me right, Markus called us from the kitchen.

"Hikari! Slow poke! Slow poke's friends! Dinner's almost ready!"

* * *

After the dinner, Tony and Sakura went back home, leaving me and Hikari with my brother. We were sitting in the living room when I took a deep breath. I looked at Markus.

"Markus?"

"Yeah? What is it, slow poke?"

"Was I adopted?"

Markus shifted his weight out of discomfort. Hikari listened with interest.

"Well... Um..." Markus said as he scratched the back of his head. "I guess it serves nothing to lie to you, right?"

I smiled in triumph and I nodded.

"Yes, you were. I was six at the time, so I remember when Mom and Dad went to the orphanage to adopt you. And for three years, we were a happy family until Mom and Dad broke up and got divorced. But it changes nothing to the fact that you are my little brother."

Markus got up and came to me from behind. He grabbed me and he rubbed his fist on my head, making my hair even messier. He tried to free myself from his grasp but to no avail. Hikari squealed.

"Kawaii! The two of you are so cute together."

I felt my cheeks burn. Markus stopped rubbing my head with his fist and let go of me. He went back to sit beside Hikari.

"And how did you discover you were adopted?"

"You know the dream I keep having?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it is supposed to be something about my past. Although I can't properly see how the people in my dream look like, I can still hear them. One of them is supposed to be my father, but he does not sound like Dad. And when I talked about that with Tony, he suggested that I might have been adopted. He also suggested that I asked you if I was adopted."

"So, your dream is clearer, huh? I hope you find out who your parents were... And tomorrow, tell your joke of a friend to stop caring about other people's stuff. One day, it will backfire at him and cause him trouble."

Hikari then yawned, which made me yawn.

"I guess it's time for you to go to bed, Noah. And Dad won't be here tomorrow. The conference will last longer than initially planned. And I won't be here either. I have a basketball practice early in the morning. Hikari will be here, though. So she will take care of your breakfast, slow poke. And Hikari, don't be afraid to shake him awake. He's a heavy sleeper."

"Hey!"

Hikari snickered.

"You can count on me." She said.

I got up and walked towards the stairs. As soon as I put a foot on the first step, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Hikari.

"What you think as the truth might alter your judgment and memories. Be sure to clear your head of everything you take for granted. Good luck."

Hikari then went back to sit beside Markus. I went upstairs to my room, got ready for the night and crawled in my bed, Hikari's words making me uneasy. As I drifted away into dreamland, I had the feeling I might have been wrong about my birth place for my entire life.

* * *

**Next episode: "The hell is going on?! Why is The River attacking me and Sakura?! At least Hikari is there to get us out of trouble. Sakura should probably take some magic lessons with her. And why is that weird old sage insisting that I followed him to a shrine? I hope it has something to do with my past... Next episode:**

**Episode 4**

**実権**

**Enter my true power!**

**Don't miss it!"**

**(c) 2014 The master of the game**


	4. Episode 4: 実権 - Enter my true power!

Episode 4

実権

Enter my true power!

* * *

My alarm clock rang, waking me up and causing me to fall on the floor on my butt. I got up and I made my bed. I put on my uniform and went downstairs. Then, when I was halfway down the stairs, I heard something fall on the floor in the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen.

In it, I saw Hikari picking up a tea-pot from the ground.

"Hi." I said.

Hikari was surprised and she fell on her back.

"Good morning." She said.

I helped her get back up, and I put the tea-pot back on the counter.

"Your breakfast is on the table."

I nodded and I went in the dining room. I sat down and I began eating my breakfast. It was quite good. Once I was done eating, I brought my plate to the sink, then I went to put my shoes on. I was early today, so I had no need to run.

I said goodbye to Hikari, then I walked towards the park. The air was cooler than usual for an early summer day. I reached the park, and I sat down under a tree to wait for Tony and Sakura. I didn't have to wait long as my two friends came walking from the opposite way I came from. I got up and went to them.

"You're early today."

"So what?"

"You're never this early. I am sure something bad will happen."

Sakura punched Tony on the shoulder.

"Don't say that. It's bad luck."

"We're not in a cartoon, anime or TV series. There is no one that controls the bad things that happen."

Sakura looked desperate. I only snickered. We then went to sit under a tree.

"So?"

"What?"

"Are you adopted?"

I nodded. Tony grinned in victory.

"I knew it!"

As soon as Tony sat down again, I saw a man wearing a black suit, and he wasn't wearing a golden pendant. He had black shades on, and his grey hair was short and neatly placed. However, he didn't look too old, maybe mid-twenties.

"Who's that guy?" Tony asked.

As if to answer him, the man lifted his arms and pointed them at us. Then, a sphere of energy appeared between his hands, and when it reached a certain size, it launched towards us. Sakura and I reacted quickly. Sakura jumped in the tree while I dove to the ground, grabbing Tony in the process. The sphere hit a nearby tree, creating a crater where it impacted.

I got up and Sakura jumped down from the tree. Tony was struggling to get up. Sakura lifted her right arm and pointed it at the man. Her right hand became surrounded by her aura, and the man stumbled backwards. He regained his balance quickly, and shot lightning from his left hand. However, then lightning never reached us as it hit the tree beside the man.

The man gritted his teeth, then he moved towards us. Once he was far enough from the tree, he shot lightning again. This time, it went straight for me. I raised my hands in an attempt to protect myself as I waited for the painful burning sensation.

It never came. I lowered my hands to see the lightning was orbiting around my left arm. I acted on instinct and shot the lightning back at the man. It hit him in the knee. He fell to the ground in pain. We then ran away towards the school, but we were soon cut off by three more men wearing black suits and black shades. But they were also wearing golden pendants.

"Where are they coming from?!" Tony asked, completely desperate.

Then, The men all lifted their right arm towards Sakura and I. Their hands were then surrounded by magical auras, and small fireballs shot from them. Sakura's hand became surrounded with her aura, and a shield appeared, blocking the fireballs. Meanwhile, Tony had run away towards my house. What was weird was that no one followed him.

Suddenly, vines caught Sakura's arms and legs. The same thing happened to me.

"We finally got you." One of the men said.

Then, the vines were cut by a strong gust of wind. I turned my head towards the way we came from and I saw the man from earlier leaning against a tree.

"You won't get away with them. Here, we have strict rules, and you need to go along with them or you'll be caught."

"Kill him."

The three pony River agents all pointed their right hands at the human River agent. They then shot fireballs at the human. But when the first fireball was about to hit him, a grey shield appeared in front of the human River agent. Then Hikari came to him running. Tony then arrived.

"Thanks."

"Three against two... Seems fair enough..." One of the pony River agents said.

The human River agent then lifted his right hand. At first, nothing seemed to happen. Then, slowly but surely, a sphere formed a few inches away from his palm. The sphere grew until it was the size of a football, then the human River agent shot it towards the pony River agents. Then sphere emitted a tremendous amount of energy, and when it hit one of the pony River agents, it exploded on contact, blowing away the three pony River agents.

"You should be more careful, kids." The human River agent said before he took off his shades.

Once his shades were taken off, it became clear he was American. His eyes were green.

"Why should we trust you? You attacked us!" Sakura said as she aimed at him with her right hand.

"Wait, Sakura! He is not an enemy!" Tony said.

"The kid's right, you know. Name's Tom Banks. And you were right, Hikari. He does have something weird about him. He caught my lightning and sent it back at me. Fortunately it hit my knee."

Hikari nodded and she put her right hand on the knee that was hit by the lightning bolt. Her hand became surrounded by her aura, and she began to heal him.

* * *

The bell of the end of the day rang, and Tony, Sakura and I went to the park. Once we arrived, we sat down under a tree.

"How did you catch that lightning bolt?"

I let out a loud exasperated sigh.

"Quit it, Tony. I already told you, I don't know!"

"If The River keeps attacking us, we will need to be able to defend ourselves. I will ask Hikari-san if she can give me lessons on how to use magic here." Sakura said.

"Great idea!" Tony said.

Sakura frowned in anger and punched Tony on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For a lot of things, the most important being that you keep calling me Anime girl."

"But you look a lot like anime characters. When you're angry, there's almost the vein that pops out."

Sakura growled and clenched her right fist. She then glared at Tony.

"Baka! Anata wa watashi ga animeda to itte okuranaba, watashi wa gattsu de anata o panchi shimasu! (Moron! If you keep saying I'm an anime, I'll punch you in the guts!)" Sakura shouted at Tony in Japanese.

"Sorry, but I didn't understand a thing." Tony said with a big smile.

Sakura groaned and then punched him in the guts.

"Baka!"

I laughed a little as Tony rubbed his stomach. Then, a weird-looking old man walked to us. He looked like some kind of monk.

"Hello there, young people. Why don't you go to the shrine in this park?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. We're kinda busy right now." Tony said, still rubbing his hurting stomach.

"But you should really come, especially you, young boy." The old man said, now pointing me with one of his old fingers.

"Are you deaf? We don't want to go!" Tony said, nowreally pissed off.

"The shrine could answer your questions..." The old man said before he left us.

"Finally..." Tony said, relieved.

Then, Sakura and I got up. We both ran after the old man.

"Can it really answer our questions?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but you need to forget everything you think is true. Free your mind of what you think is, and then the shrine will answer your questions, even the deeper and more secret questions." The old man said before gesturing for us to follow him.

The old man led us on a path that was rarely used. After several minutes, we finally arrived to a clearing. In the middle of it, a small wooden box stood.

"Go ahead." The old man said.

I walked to the shrine. When I was close to it, I saw a place where there was no grass. I knelt there and closed my eyes, opening my mind to anything that could be the truth.

"Who am I?" I asked out loud.

Then, everything began to swirl...

* * *

I opened my eyes, but I was no longer in the clearing. I was in a big hall with many columns.

"You asked 'Who am I'. I can answer your question directly, but where would be all the fun of showing it to you?" A deep voice resonated throughout the entire hall.

Then, I was no longer in the same hall. This one was smaller and had less columns. On one wall was painted something. It was a bluish white circle with a figure in the middle. Around the circle were three golden rings with writings all over them.

"This is a representation of the source of energy known as The Origin. You have a strong like to it. I think you already met someone that can teach you how to control the energy. However, I doubt you even need it." The deep voice said.

Then, everything rumbled, and dust fell from the ceiling.

"You need to wake up now." The deep voice said.

Everything swirled again, but in the opposite direction...

* * *

I opened my eyes, only to see Sakura's head against the blue sky. She was blushing wildly.

"Noah! Are you okay?!" Sakura asked.

I slowly got up. Then, the ground next to me exploded. I looked around, and I saw a dozen human River agents. And Tony was nowhere to be found, nor was the old man. Sakura tugged on my sleeve, and we ran away as fast as we could.

But as soon as we were away from the shrine, more River agents blocked our way. In a matter of seconds, we were surrounded by three or four dozens of River agents. Sakura's right hand was then surrounded by her aura, and several River agents were pushed away. Sakura then summoned a shield around the two of us.

The River agents then began to attack the shield to make it go away. Some lifted their arms and shot energy spheres, others made circular motions with their feet, sending pressure waves at the shield. We could feel every hit as if it was a direct hit.

Then, a fireball engulfed three River agents and lightning hit five other. I looked towards where the attacks came from and I saw Hikari and Tom in a tree. Tom was still wearing the black shades and the black suit, but the vest was unbuttoned. They jumped down to the ground, Tom's vest opening and wraping itself around his torso.

"Looks like we're just in time to save the day." Tom said with a smile that was just missing the sparkling effect.

Hikari rolled her eyes. The River agents all looked at the duo. Then, one of the agents walked to Tom and Hikari.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Tom Banks... One of the most known rogue agent."

"Thanks! I worked hard to gain that title." Tom said, grinning.

The agent growled, and energy began to gather in his right palm. I reacted by instinct.

"NO!"

As I yelled, I lifted my right arm and I pointed it at the agent in front of Hikari and Tom. Energy began to spark on the tip of my fingers. Soon, the sparks became bigger, and after a few seconds, I shot a continuous lightning bolt at the agent. After a few second, the lightning bolt faded away, and the agent fell to the ground, motionless.

All the River agents stood there like complete idiots. Tom took advantage of the opportunity and fired small energy spheres at several agents. Those agents fell to the ground, motionless. The shield Sakura had brought up then vanished. I looked at Sakura to see if she was okay, and she was top shape. Her right hand was already surrounded with her aura, and a rock that was surrounded by Sakura's aura smashed the skull of a nearby River agent.

The remaining agents then fought back, but it was already too late. In a matter of minutes, all River agents had been dealt with. Tony then came in the clearing, followed by Markus. Markus looked around at the carnage.

"What the hell is going on?!" He asked.

"Sakura-chan and Noah-kun were ambushed by River agents." Hikari said.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible." Markus said as he turned around.

"Good idea Markus." Tom said.

"And don't talk to me." Markus replied.

* * *

Sakura and Tony were back to their respective home. I was sitting down in the living room with Hikari and Tom while Markus was busy in the kitchen. He came back after several minutes. During the dinner, I told them about what happened at the shrine.

"It is as I have feared. Because you have a strong connection with The Origin, The River wants to get you so they can locate The Origin." Hikari said.

"But why attack him and Sakura? I mean, Sakura does have some magical abilities, but she has little connection to The Origin. Why would they need her?" Tom said.

"My guess is, since she's from Equestria's branch of The River, they want to make sure she will obey their rules." Markus said.

"And Tony?" Tom asked.

Markus and Hikari shrugged.

"The important for now is to make sure Noah-kun and Sakura-chan are safe. I will teach Sakura-chan how to use her magic here." Hikari said.

"Then, this means we have to wait for them to make a move." Markus said.

"I hate that." Tom said.

I got up and went to my bedroom. I closed the door and I sat down on my bed. I began to think about everything that had happened. And especially about the question I asked the shrine. My question was 'Who am I?' as in 'What am I?'. Instead of showing me my past, it showed me I had a strong connection to what The River was seeking. Everything made my head spin, and spin, and spin...

* * *

**Next episode: "Its finally summer! Tony and Sakura are coming with me, Markus, Hikari and Dad to the sea. But what is that? Is that... A pony?! And what is Tom doing here? Was he following us? And are you okay Sakura? Each time I look at you, you keep blushing... Weird. Next episode:**

**Episode 5**

**起源**

**My past revealed**

**Don't miss it!"**

**(c) 2014 The master of the game**


	5. Episode 5: 起源 - My past revealed

Episode 5

起源

My past revealed

* * *

I got up before my alarm clock even rang. I took a short and a t-shirt, then I made my bed. I looked through my luggage again to see if I wasn't missing anything. I then realised I was missing my notepad and several pencils. I took my notepad as well as five pencils, then I put them with the rest of my luggage.

Today was the first day of the summer vacation. This year, like every year, we were going to the sea. My father owned a moderately sized house by the ocean. And this year, I wouldn't be alone as Tony and Sakura were also coming with us. Unfortunately for Sakura, Hikari was also coming, which meant no break for her.

I took my luggage downstairs. I went to the front door and put it down there. I went back to the living room and I looked at the clock.

"8:12 AM." I read out loud.

I let out a sigh. I sat down on a couch, waiting for everyone to wake up and arrive here.

* * *

Dad put the last piece of luggage in the van. He closed the trunk, then went to sit in the driver's seat. Hikari and Markus were sitting in the middle row of seats. I was sitting in the back, Tony on my left and Sakura on my right. We were all excited to go to the sea, even if it was only for a week.

I looked at Tony. He had headphones on, and he was already deep in his music. I then turned my head towards Sakura. She was looking at me, but as soon as I looked at her, she blushed and turned her head away. I shrugged and I took out my drawing book and a pencil.

I continued to make my manga. I had been working on it for two years now, and all those that have seen it said I was a great drawer. I heard the engine start and our trip to the sea began. The van pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. I then felt a tug on my right sleeve.

"What are you drawing?"

I smiled and I showed Sakura where I was in my manga.

"Wow! You are a talented drawer."

"I don't think so, even though everyone keeps saying that."

"Don't be modest, Noah. You can brag a little about your incredible drawings, especially the one you did of me." Markus added.

Hikari and Sakura snickered at Markus' comment while I blushed. I sincerely didn't think I was that good at drawing.

"Do you think you could do one of me? When we arrive, that is." Sakura asked.

"Sure." I shrugged.

Sakura smiled and blushed a little.

* * *

We were at a gas station about halfway to our vacation house. Everyone was outside, tired of sitting in a cramped space. I was sitting on a bench, drawing the sky and the clouds. Hikari then came and leaned on the bench.

"Can I take a look?"

"Sure."

I then showed my drawing to Hikari. She took it and examined it. She then looked at the sky.

"Wow... Your drawing is almost picture perfect..." Hikari said as she handed me my drawing.

I then felt something weird. I looked around, and I saw a figure running away. It was shaped like...

"Was that a pony?" I asked as I pointed to where I had spotted the figure.

Hikari looked to where I pointed, but there was nothing there. She shrugged. Then, Dad called us.

"Okay everyone. We're going back on the road!"

We all rushed back to the van, and we took our places for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Tony was snoring, his headphones still on. Sakura was admiring the scenery, and I had gotten tired of drawing. We had already stopped twice. But I knew we were almost there. I closed my eyes, and I fell asleep.

* * *

I am standing in a gigantic hall. I am surrounded be darkness. Then, far away, something shines. I walk towards it. But the shining thing doesn't seem to come any closer. I can hear nothing, save for my footsteps.

Suddenly, I am surrounded by white. A voice then speeks to me.

"Welcome. We are waiting for you."

I can feel myself floating somewhere, but the pure white is making me dizzy and sick. Then, I can feel solid ground again.

"Noah White. We welcome you." A hooded man said.

"And before you ask, you are sleeping in the van." Another hooded man said.

"Alright. Why am I here?"

"You are here to learn more about you and your past. But before anything is revealed, there is a good reason behind the fact that you remember nothing." A hooded woman said.

I take the time to think about what the woman just said. I slowly nod after a few seconds.

"Good. Now I will explain things to you, but we do not have much time. Almost sixteen years ago, The Origin disappeared and was thought lost until recently. High levels of energy were detected near your school. We believe that The Origin is slowly awakening." The hooded woman explained.

"Then it whould be easy to locate it, right?" I asked.

"The Origin is not an object. It is a person, as magical energy needs a living body to be used. Objects can and will increase magical abilities as they are amplifiers. But an object cannot hold the energy of The Origin." The first hooded man said.

"This makes no sense. Why would I have a strong link with The Origin then?"

"Because **YOU** are The Origin." The hooded woman said.

I shake my head as everything starts to swirl.

"This is not true. This ISN'T! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE ALL LYING! I..."

* * *

"...AM NOT THE ORIGIN! THIS ISN'T TRUE!"

"Are you okay, slow poke? You've been yelling for ten minutes now. And we are at the summer house now."

I opened my eyes. My dream seemed to have taken not more than ten minutes, when it had in fact lasted for the rest of the trip. I got out of the van, I took my luggage and I went to my room, which I was sharing with Tony.

* * *

"There you are. First here, first to choose. I'm taking the lower bunk." Tony said as I walked in the room.

In that room was two dressers, a trunk, a desk and a bunk bed. I put my luggage down and I took out my notepad, my pencils and my drawing gear. I then took out my unfinished manga, two brand-new drawing pads, and a few of my mangas I wanted to read.

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"What was your dream about? 'Cause I know it's not the dream about your parents."

"I was told by some hooded persons that I was The Origin."

"You mean The Origin, the source of energy that dissappeared from the face of Equestria sixteen years or so ago? That The Origin?"

I nodded. Tony's jaw hit the floor in a Pinkie Pie-ish way. Well, not literally, but he still was flabbergasted.

"I don't know if it's true or not. I don't want to believe it's true, but a part of me wants to believe it is."

I then heard someone scream. It sounded like...

"SAKURA!" Tony and I said at the same time.

We rushed out of the house and to the private beach, where we saw Sakura facing a man in a black suit, but with shorts, and wearing black shades. He was also wearing a straw hat and he had a piece of straw in his mouth. Hikari and Markus then came, and Hikari face palmed.

"Did you follow us, Tom?"

"Nope. Just enjoyin' the sun on my boat. And since I saw Sakura on the beach, I decided to come and say 'hi'."

"Likely story." Markus growled.

I then looked at Sakura.

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

She turned around and when she saw me, she blushed heavily and turned around away from me.

"Yea..." She muttered.

"Now, Tom. You take your sorry ass back to your boat and you don't come back here. Clear?"

"Like crystal." Tom answered with a smile.

He then walked away from the beach to a personal watercraft. He hopped on it and went back to his boat.

* * *

Later that day, I went to the beach to draw a little. I was deep in my drawing when I heard Sakura clear her throat. I looked up from my drawing. She was blushing.

"Noah, I have something to tell you..."

"Go ahead."

"I think I-" "Hey there!"

Sakura looked saddened by Tony's sudden interruption. I turned my head and I saw Tony, Markus and Hikari coming to me.

"The prankster told me and Hikari that you dreamed about some weird hooded figures telling you you are The Origin. Is that so?"

I nodded. Hikari seemed thoughtful for a few moments.

"The situation is critical, then. No one must learn about that."

"Whaa? What is going on?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Noah is The Origin apparently." Tony said.

"Then that means you're from Equestria." Sakura said.

Everyone stayed silent. I was already aware of the possibility that I might be from another world, but I still couldn't believe it.

"Noah! Markus! Anthony! Hikari! Sakura! Everyone! Dinner's ready!"

We all ran towards the house. We sat down at the table, and Dad put down the plates. We were eating vegetarian food because of Sakura and Hikari's diet. But like always, the meal was delicious as it had been cooked by my dad.

* * *

I was waiting for Sakura on the beach. The sun was slowly setting, and I was ready to draw her. She arrived and I looked at her. She was wearing a summer dress with a flower pattern. Her hair was free, and the breeze was making it flow. I got up and I positioned her where I wanted her to be.

"Okay. Now sit down and I will start my drawing."

She sat down and I began to draw. I was done with the basic shapes when Sakura spoke without moving her body.

"Can I talk to you while you draw me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

I began to draw Sakura's head and flowing hair.

"It's about what I wanted to tell you earlier."

"Go ahead."

She didn't speak. I was nearly done with her head. I kept drawing. Once I was done with her head, I began to draw the rest of her body.

"What is it, Sakura? You can talk, I am done drawing you head."

Sakura took a deep breath.

"It is about my feelings towards you, Noah."

I was almost done with her body, and I wasn't paying much attention as I was focusing on drawing Sakura's legs, arms, which were crossed over her legs, and feet.

"You can tell me all about it."

"Well, I've been trying to tell you for quite some time now..."

Sakura took another deep breath as I moved on to drawing the environment. She then turned her head slightly towards me.

"Are you even listening?"

I nodded as I was now done with drawing the outlines. I then took out a black coloured pencil and I drew over the pencil lines.

"You've been trying to tell me what for quite some time now?" I asked.

"That I... Well... That I love you."

I looked up from my drawing. Sakura was blushing heavily, and she was looking away from me. Saying that I was shocked would be an understatement.

"Is that why you keep blushing and looking away like you're shy each time I looked at you and you noticed it?"

Sakura blushed even more. She then nodded, and slowly turned her head towards me. She was smiling shyly. I smiled a little. An awkward silence fell between us. I kept doing the outlines in black while Sakura looked away in the distance, just like in my drawing.

Once I was done doing the outlines in black, I switched to my other coloured pencils. I coloured the entire drawing, then I signed it. I looked up from my drawing. The sun had set quite some time ago, and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. She was awe struck by the night sky.

"I remember the night sky of Canterlot. It was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to this. I remember the night sky of Tokyo, too. Almost no stars, just like back in the city."

"I am done."

"Huh?"

"The drawing. I am done."

I handed the realistic-looking drawing to Sakura. She looked at it and began to shed tears. After a few seconds, she began to cry, but she was smiling.

"You really are an extraordinary drawer. If I didn't knew better, I'd say it wasn't me that was your model. I look way more beautiful in your drawing than in real life."

She gave me back my drawing. I put it back in the pad so it wouldn't be torn. Sakura then hurled herself at me, sobbing loudly, and she hugged me. After a few minutes, she broke the hug, and she cuddled against me. I felt awkward, but I said nothing as I could see she was happy.

She was still crying of joy, but she was now silent compared to one she hugged me. We stayed like that for several long minutes, looking at the beautiful night sky. I then spotted the moon. It was a full one, and it was gigantic, as if someone was trying to get Sakura and I closer to each other.

"Noah?"

"Yes? What is it?" I asked a little fast.

I could feel my cheeks heat up. Sakura chuckled a little.

"Close your eyes."

I wanted to say something, but as soon as I opened my mouth, Sakura put a finger on my lips. I obeyed her and I closed my eyes. I then felt lips on my, and I immediately opened my eyes to see that Sakura was kissing me. At first, I wanted to make her stop, but after a few seconds, I abandoned myself to the kiss. And I then kissed her back.

We kissed for several minutes. Then, Sakura broke the kiss.

"I don't want to take this kiss as an answer of any kind. I'll be waiting for your answer. And thanks for the drawing."

Sakura then got up and went back to the house. I stayed there like a complete idiot for several minutes, trying to understand what was going on.

Sakura had told me she loved me. And she had kissed me. At that moment, I felt weird, several emotions fighting to be on top of the others. A scream then snapped me out of my thoughts. It sounded like Tony. I looked in the direction of the scream to see Tony, Markus and Hikari hidding behind a bush.

"What are you three doing there? Were you spying on me?"

Tony, Markus and Hikari then answered at the same time.

"No, not at all." Tony said.

"I knew she was your girlfriend!" Markus said.

"Sorry for doing that." Hikari said.

I let out a sigh, and I went back to the house to go to bed.

* * *

**Next episode: "What the hell is going on with me? Ever since Sakura told me that she loved me, each time I see her, I feel weird, and I blush heavily. What?! We're doing the courage test?! Not again! And... Why am I left alone with Sakura? Markus, you're gonna pay for that. And who is that? Mom?! Next episode:**

**Episode 6**

**勇気**

**The courage test**

**Don't miss it!"**

**(c) 2014 The master of the game**


	6. Episode 6: 勇気 - The courage test

Episode 6

勇気

The courage test

* * *

Everything is clear, except the persons around. I am in a newborn's room. A baby is crying. A dark figure is leaning over the baby's crib. A mare is yelling at the dark figure that is leaning over the baby's crib. Her coat is a dark green. Her mane and tail are black with a white streak in them, and they are quite long. She is a unicorn. Her eyes are a deep and hypnotizing blue. She wears a golden pendant shaped like a lightning bolt, even if it is not her cutie mark. A stallion then speaks. His coat is a silvery grey. His mane and tail are brown, short and messy. He is a unicorn. His eyes are grey, and he has a beard.

"Stop! Let go of my son! Give him back!"

The figure stops leaning over the crib. He puts something on his back, then he turns to face the stallion.

"It can't be helped. Your son must disappear, and you know that."

The mare begins to cry like her baby. The stallion growls, and attacks the figure. He tries to take back his son, but the figure prevents him. The baby falls to the ground while the stallion and the figure fight more ferociously, bumping into shelves and causing pots to fall to the ground and shatter. One of the fragment cuts the baby's face, causing a somewhat deep wound. The figure breaks free of the stallion, takes the baby and leaves the room. The mare then yells between sobs.

"NOOOOO! MY FOAL! GIVE ME BACK MY FOAL!"

The stallion walks over to the mare and tries to comfort her.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll get him back."

Everything begins to swirl.

* * *

I woke up covered with sweat. I brought my hand to my forehead and I swept the sweat away. I got up and I went to the desk where my notepad was waiting. I opened it and wrote down the date, the time and everything that was new about my dream. Tony then stirred in his bunk.

"Whaa? Noah, what are you doing?" He asked, sleep obvious in his voice.

"Making a new entry in my notepad..." I simply said.

I then read what I had written. I was happy with it, so I closed my notepad, then I began to go back to my bunk, but I stopped when I realised exactly what time it was.

"I'll be on the beach." I said.

I then put on some more decent clothes, then I left the house silently. I walked to the beach, deep in my thoughts. I already knew I was from Equestria, but it was the first time I saw my parents. I was somewhat happy with that, but something else was on my mind. Now that I knew I was The Origin, I could easily feel my own power, as well as the power of others. I was planning on trying to learn to control my power on my own when a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Good. Now imagine the branch on fire."

I stopped walking and I looked ahead. I saw Hikari and Sakura. The latter was training. I smiled when I saw her, and I immediately felt embarrassed. Her revelation of the previous day was still in my mind, and I still couldn't understand the way I felt.

"Hey, Noah." Hikari said, snapping me out of my thoughts again.

"Hey."

I walked down the path to the beach. I went to a spot where I wouldn't be a nuisance to Sakura's training. I sat down and I closed my eyes. I then began meditating.

* * *

It was about one in the afternoon when Markus came to the beach. He was running. Once he was on the beach, he stopped to regain his breath. He then spoke.

"When we come here each summer, it is custom to go in one of the caves on the cliff side for a little courage test."

I face palmed. Markus knew I hated the courage test.

"When are we going?" Tony asked, eager to show-off like usual.

"We are going now. I won't be doing it this year, though. Hikari and Tony will be the first to enter the cave and put down a candle on the small stone altar. Once it is done, it will be Sakura's and Noah's turn to go."

I face palmed again. One day, I'll get my revenge on Markus. Once it was agreed by everyone but me, we all followed Markus to the cave.

* * *

When we arrived near, Markus began to run towards the cave. We all ran after him, but when we reached the cave entrance, Markus was nowhere to be found. And beside the cave entrance were two lit candles. Tony took the two and handed one to Sakura.

"I guess the courage test has begun, right?"

Tony and Hikari then walked in the cave. The candle slowly but surely got further and further until it was no longer visible. Sakura and I were left alone. I tried to avoid looking at her, which proved far more difficult than I had imagined.

After about twenty minutes, I was getting nervous as Hikari and Tony should have been back a long time ago. I gulped and I began to walk in the cave. Sakura followed me.

"Shouldn't we wait for Tony and Hikari to be back?"

"Yeah, but it's been more than twenty minutes since they entered the cave. something must've happened."

Silence fell between us. The flame of the candle slowly danced, giving away its warm glow that pierced right through the darkness of the cave. After about three minutes of walking, we came to an intersection. There was a sign that showed the way to the stone altar. I took the candle and I went to the right tunnel, which was the wrong one to take if one was to go to the stone altar. I saw nothing of interest and I gave the candle back to Sakura.

I then went to the left tunnel, and I waved for Sakura to come.

"The altar is at the end of that tunnel."

We walked down the tunnel for about five minutes before I stopped. Something was weird. Usually, people, either my dad, Markus or the locals, would hide in the tunnel to scare those that did the courage test. But there was no one, which made me more nervous. I wasn't the bravest of all, but I still wouldn't get scared of easily. But now, I was down right spooked.

"Let's hurry,okay" I said.

We then hurried down the tunnel. Not long after I had stopped, someone jumped out of one's hiding spot, scaring me in the process. I screamed like a little girl and I clung to Sakura's arm, shaking like a leaf. Sakura was laughing. I then realised it was Markus. I then quickly regained my senses, and I punched Markus on the shoulder.

"Idiot!" I said.

Markus was laughing is ass off.

"I knew you were a scaredy cat, but I didn't knew you were a 'little girl' type of screamer!" Markus said between laughs.

"Yeah, yeah... Where are Hikari and Tony?"

"Dunno. They should've passed here a while ago."

The three of us then resumed walking. After several minutes during which I kept looking around like a hunted beast for any hint of someone hiding and waiting to scare me, we arrived at the stone altar. And we also saw Hikari and Tony kneeling by the side of a woman who looked to be unconscious and heavily wounded. I gulped, and I soon realised that Markus and Sakura were running towards the woman.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

I ran after Sakura and Markus. I took the candle and went to put it on the stone altar when I saw something shine on the floor. I put the candle on the stone altar, then I went to the shining thing and I picked it up. It was a golden pendant in the shape of a lightning bolt. Just like the one my mother had around her neck in my dream.

I turned around and I looked at the woman. Her eyes were closed, so I couldn't tell what color they were, but something struck me. Her hair was black, with a pure white streak in it. And it was long. And the pattern of the streak corresponded to what I had seen in my dream about my mother. I walked to everyone.

"Mom?"

The woman then stirred a little, and she opened her deep and hypnotizing eyes, which were bigger than normal eyes.

"Light... Ning..." The woman muttered before falling back into unconsciousness.

Then, three River agents from Earth came running, cutting our only escape route. One of the men then lifted his left arm, lightning sparking at the tip of his fingers. He then shot a bolt of lightning, but I caught it the same way I had with Tom's lightning. I then shot it back at the man. He fell to the ground, a fuming wound on his chest.

The remaining two lifted their left palm upwards. In one of the men's palm appeared a fireball, and in the other's appeared ice crystals. They shot at the same time. Sakura had already put up a shield around us. Hikari was using her magic to heal the woman.

Then, lightning came from behind the two River agents. They both fell to the ground, fuming wounds on the back. Tom then appeared out of the darkness.

"I thought you might need help." He said.

* * *

We were just outside of the cave. Hikari was still trying her best to heal the woman's wound, but she was strugling. Sakura was also helping her, but she wouldn't last long. I felt my cheeks burn a little as I watched Sakura use her magic to try to heal the woman.

Suddenly, the woman stirred and tried to sit. But she let out a moan of pain and she stopped trying to sit.

"Are you okay?" Hikari asked.

The woman nodded. she then opened her mouth to speak.

"Thanks. I have been in that cave for almost a week, and I couldn't use my own magic to heal myself." The woman told us.

"Don't worry. You're safe now. What's your name?"

"My name is Floral Night, but everypony calls me Floral."

"I won't be able to do anything more to heal you. We need to get you to an hospital, but first, you need a new name to fit in. Take me for example. My name is Silver Light, but here I am known as Hikari."

Floral nodded.

"How about Hannah?" Sakura said.

"Hannah? It doesn't sound like Silver Light's name here."

"It's because her name is a Japanese name. Hannah is not really a Japanese name." Markus said.

"Actually, I had the Japanese word 'hana' in mind. It means 'flower'." Sakura explained.

"But she doesn't look Japanese!" Tony complained.

"There are several ways to write a name." I said, which seemed to have settled everything.

"Hannah... I like it."

* * *

We were waiting in the waiting room of the hospital. Then, a doctor came to Hikari.

"She will be alright. But I have never seen that kind of injury before. It almost looked like she had been impaled..." The doctor said, which made Hikari chuckle nervously.

The doctor then went back to whatever he had to do. Then, Floral Night came to us. We then walked out of the hospital and towards the house.

On the way, I tried to remain silent, but I couldn't.

"Are you my mother?" I asked.

Floral smiled.

"It is possible. My son was foalnapped almost sixteen years ago, and you do look like him. You even have a scar where my little Lightning Bolt received a fragment of shattered pottery."

I put a hand to my right eye and my scar. I then put my hands in my pockets. Something cold and metallic then touched my left hand. I took it. It was the lightning bolt pendant.

"I think this is yours."I said as I handed Floral the pendant.

She took it and looked at me. She then began to shed tears, which led to crying after a few seconds. Floral then hugged me.

"Lightning! I finally found you!" Floral said between sobs.

* * *

We were sitting on the porch of the house. Floral had told us her story.

A few days after I had been kidnapped - foalnapped for the ponies -, Floral and her husband began to search Equestria for me. They searched everywhere, but they never found anything. Floral had almost given up all hope after her husband had died in a fifth attempt at finding me alone until somepony gave her a clue about where I was. She followed it and clung to it.

It took her almost a year to finally open a portal to Earth, but as she opened it, River agents from Equestria came to her, running. They tried to stop her, and one even managed to impale her on his horn, but in the end, she managed to escape from them. And since she was weakened by the wound, her portal didn't hold after she had stepped in it.

Once she was done, I told everyone about my dream and the latest elements of it.

"I am glad I found you, Lightning..."

Everyone then cleared their throats, signalling Floral to call me by my human name.

"Oh, right. Noah, I am glad I finally found you. We can finally be a family -" "What is going on?" "- together..."

Dad then walked out of the house. He looked angry.

"Who is she?"

"Noah's biological mother." Markus said.

Dad's face then softened.

"Oh. Sorry. Do you have a place to sleep tonight?"

Floral shook her head.

"Then you can sleep here tonight. What's your name?"

Floral looked at us before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"My name is Hannah. And thank you for your hospitality, Mr..."

"White. But please, call me John."

Floral smiled shyly, then we all went inside to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Next episode: "I start my training today. But Tom is the worst teacher ever. I wonder if there is someone who can teach me... Who is that man? What?! He's the one that kidnapped me sixteen years ago! And he says he can teach me to control my powers... I hope he won't try anything funny... And there is something fishy about his roommate... He seems... Chaotic... Next episode:**

**Episode 7**

**先生**

**Who can be my teacher?**

**Don't miss it!"**

**(c) 2014 The master of the game**


	7. Episode 7: 先生 - Who can be my teacher?

Episode 7

先生

Who can be my teacher?

* * *

I woke up early. I put on some clothes, then I went to the beach. When I arrived, Tom was already there, waiting for me to show up.

"Finally! Now we can start. Let's do something easy first. Lightning. My favorite attack."

Tom lifted his right arm, hand closed except for two fingers. The way his hand was reminded me of the 'guns' Tony and I made when we were younger. We used the index and the middle finger as our makeshift guns. Then, electricity began to spark from the tip of his fingers. Then, a blue lightning bolt, the usual color, shot out of his fingers. The bolt hit the ground nearby.

"Your turn. For this, you might wanna use your writing hand as it is easier to control energy with the hand that has the most dexterity."

I took a deep breath. I lifted my right arm.

"Next, you want to get your hand in a way that will help aim the bolt. The best, at least for me, is the 'gun', like I call it. But you might wanna try different ways, too."

I moved my hand so the palm was facing the ground, my fingers stretched and not touching each other.

"A modified 'Palpatine'... Nice. Now, picture electricity flowing from your energy center through your out-stretched arm and in your hand, then all the way to your fingertips."

"My what now?" I said, confused.

"I should've started with that..." Tom said as he scratched his head. "Your energy center is located at the base of your sternum. It's where all the energy in your body comes from."

I nodded and I closed my eyes. I imagined electricity, or rather lightning, flowing from the base of my sternum and to the tip of my fingers, passing through my arm and my hand. I opened my eyes, but I kept imagining the electricity flow. I could see white sparks coming out of my fingers.

"After that, you want to get it to gather up. Usually, you will have to redirect the flow of energy to somewhere else, most likely your palm. But sometimes it might be easier to redirect the flow to your other hand. In those case, you will need to get your other hand pointing away from you in the direction your back is facing."

I focused on my open downward palm. Soon, I felt it sting a little, and the sparks coming out of my fingers became small white lightning running all over my hand and fingers.

"Okay. Now that you've gathered enough energy in your hand, all that is left to do is aim and shoot. Quite easy, and you must already be able to do that." Tom said as he put his hands on his knees.

I smiled and I did the same thing I did when I caught Tom's lightning. I sent my hand forward, and greyish white lightning shot out of my fingers. The lightning hit the ground a few meters away from me.

"Wow... I've never seen white lightning before..." Tom said, dumbfounded.

He shook his head, and regained his composure.

"Alright. Next, I'll teach you something a little harder. Fireball."

"How long will you waste this young man's time?"

"Who the hell are you?"

A man around fifty walked out of the bushes.

"You don't recognize me? Good grief. You are such a forgetful person. Come with me if you really want to learn how to control your powers, Noah." The man said. "I'll be in my cabin. See you later, Noah."

The man then left Tom and I. Floral then came to us. She was running.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Tom asked.

"That stallion is the one who foalnapped Noah when he was still just a foal."

"What?!" Tom and I said in perfect sync.

"My dear Floral... It has been a while since we last saw each other."

We all turned to face the direction from which the voice of the man came. Floral growled.

"Why did you foalnap my son?!"

"It couldn't be helped. When you told me about your pregnancy, I could feel the power emanating from you. He is too powerful, which puts him in danger. It was for his protection. And it was also a royal order directly from Princess Celestia."

Floral began to cry. She fell to her knees, her hands covering her eyes. I ran to her.

"Mom! Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Will you ever forgive your older brother, Floral?"

I stopped. I looked at the man, ready to detect any lies.

"What did you say?"

"That I am your mother's older brother, which makes me your uncle."

I fell to my knees. Everything the man said was true.

"Calm down, Floral. Everything will be okay. And to comfort you further, I was the one who gave you the hint." The man said once he was by Floral's side, hugging her.

Floral then looked at him and hugged him back.

"Brother!" She said.

"It's alright, Floral. It's alright."

Floral then looked up at her brother.

"I knew you were not with them."

"And to further prove it, I am willing to take my nephew as my student. I will teach him to control his power in less than one day. Guarantee."

"Or your money back?" Tony asked jokingly.

"Well, it would be if I was to charge anything like I usually do. But since it is my nephew we're talking about, I'll do it for free."

We all laughed.

"How did you met Tom?" I asked.

"I was his teacher when he began his training. I also had Markus for a student, but when his mother left, he stopped coming to the lessons."

I slowly nodded.

"When do we start my training?"

"Now, if you want. But I must warn you, it will be demanding and exhausting. Follow me."

I nodded quickly and I followed my uncle.

* * *

I was on the beach in front of my uncle's cabin. I was progressing quickly in my control of my powers.

"Keep your focus. A sharp mind is deadlier than a sharp sword." My uncle said.

I frowned, trying to increase my focus on the stone I was levitating. Soon, more rocks left the ground, and I was surrounded by a ring a rocks.

"Good. Turn them to sand."

"How?" I asked, exhausted.

I was sweating a lot from the sheer mental effort.

"Use your energy and let it flow through the rocks, as if they were part of you."

I frowned even more, letting my energy flow around the ring of rocks. Soon, the rocks began to disintegrate, turning into sand.

"Good." My uncle said with a smile.

Suddenly, my uncle threw a knife at me. I reacted by instinct. I lifted my right arm to my head, palm facing the knife, in a defensive way. I waited for the knife to hit, but it never came. I looked to see the knife was now resting several meters away. In my open palm was a residual energy that glowed white.

"Your instinct is really strong. You are formidable opponent." My uncle said. "Now, rest."

He then went back to his cabin while I fell to the ground. I wasn't wearing a t-shirt, and my chest was covered with sweat. I breathed in and out heavily.

"Not bad. For a beginner."

I sat and I looked around, but I saw nothing. I closed my eyes. I opened them when I heard footsteps. I looked in the direction of the footsteps. I saw a Latino man, probably in his mid-thirties. He had a grey goatee, and his eyes were yellow and his irises were red. Tony then came, followed by Sakura.

"How was the training?" Sakura askee.

I blushed when I heard Sakura. The goatee man laughed.

"Hard."

"You kinda remind me of Discord, from My Little Pony."

"Tony!" I said.

The goatee man got up and bowed.

"You got me. But I am not Discord."

The goatee man then walked away. A full size anchor then fell from his pocket. He took it and put it back in his pocket.

"That was... Chaotic, to say the least." I said.

Sakura sat down beside me. I could see her blushing slightly. I heard her snicker a little too. I felt my cheeks burn like the sun.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you love me?"

"I... Don't know..."

Sakura then hugged me.

"Maybe this will help..." She said as she hugged me.

I felt my heart pound in my chest. If I was in a cartoon, my heart would have probably left my chest. My uncle then came back.

"Alright. The break is over."

I got up after Sakura let go of me.

"No need to get up. I will teach you about the different classes of magic user, both here and in Equestria. Take that, you'll need it."

My uncle was handing me a notepad with several pencils. I took everything and opened the notepad on the first page.

"So, here we go..."

* * *

I sat down on the porch of our summer house. The notepad in which I had taken notes was closed beside me. I tried to remember what I had written.

"Let's see. There are Casters, which are thee standard magic users. They use spells, both offensive and defensive. They can also use basic elemental attacks like the fireball and the lightning bolt."

I smiled. It was the easiest part.

"There are Summonners, which are a special kind of magic users. Unlike the other magic users, they will summon minions that will fight for them. The more advanced Summonners can summon up to ten minions at a time, but they generally summon two or three minions."

It took me no time to learn that class as well.

"There are the Elemental casters, which are adavnced Casters. They use element-based attacks. They usually master one element, but they can master several."

That class had been a little harder to learn, but I finally had it down.

"There are the Energy manipulators, which are Earth only magic users. Instead of using spells, they will use energy to attack. They can also use elemental attacks."

That one was harder to remember, even though I was one.

"And there are the Magic manipulators, which are the Equestria only magic users. Instead of using spells, they will use magical energy to attack. They can also use elemental attacks."

The final class. Similar to the Energy manipulator. Still as hard to learn.

I let out a victorious sigh. I finally was able to learn them all.

"So?"

My heart skipped a beat as I heard Sakura.

"I finally got them all."

I was proud of myself. Sakura then sat beside me, and she cuddled against me. My heart began to pound in my chest, and it made Sakura chuckle a bit.

"That was what my heart was doing each time you looked at me. It is a sign of love, but I will let you say it for yourself."

My head began to spin. Soon, I felt dizzy. Everything around me was spinning around my head, and I could barely make out any shape at all. The only person I was still able to see properly was Sakura. At that moment, I realised that I would never be happy again if something was to happen to her, leaving me far from her forever.

She was the one that brought sunshine to my day, and I always looked for her. And what she just said about my pounding heart made me realise something else. I loved her. I truly, desperately loved her. I loved her so much I wanted to stay by her side forever. I opened my mouth to speak.

"I love you, Sakura..."

Then, I felt my head hit the floor of the porch.

"Are you okay?!" Sakura yelled.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I heard people rush to my side.

"What happened?"

"He just fell..."

"It must be his training that drained him."

"Get him to his room! Now!"

"Mom..." I managed to mutter after I heard my Mom's voice.

"Everything will be alright. Don't worry. Just hang on and stay with us."

I felt myself be lifted from the ground. I then felt transported. Everything around me was just a fuzzy and dizzying mess. Then, I felt dropped onto something soft.

"What's going on?" I heard Tony say.

"I don't know!" I heard Sakura say.

Everything began to spin much faster than before. Soon, I was surrounded by darkness. I then heard my mother's voice.

"Hang on."

"Why is he fading away?!" Tony asked, utterly scared.

"Oh no..." Sakura said.

"That's what I think, too..."

Then, I was surrounded by white. I could no longer hear what was said around me. I closed my eyes. After a moment, I opened them again, only to find myself in a swirl of colors. I passed out.

* * *

**Next episode: "Where am I? And, most importantly, what happened? Huh? I'm in prison? What the hell? And why am I a pony? Everything is confusing me... Next episode:**

**Episode 8**

**生家**

**Home again**

**Don't miss it!"**

**(c) 2014 The master of the game**


	8. Episode 8: 生家 - Home again

Episode 8

生家

Home again

* * *

I woke up on a cold stone floor. My head was hurting badly. I tried to get up, but as soon as I did, I fell on my butt. I looked around. I was in what looked like a dungeon cell. Then, I noticed something sticking out of my forehead. I lifted a hand to touch it, but as soon as my hand passed in front of my eyes, I realised I was no longer a human. I was a pony.

I let out a sigh as I got up, on all four this time. I walked around until I found a puddle. I looked at myself in it. My coat was a silvery green color, and my eyes were more grey than before. My eyes were also bigger than when I was a human. My scar was also much more visible than when I was a human. My mane, and my tail, was still short-and-always-messy as well as brown. However, there was also something new about my hair/mane. There was a white streak in it.

I then turned my head to look at the rest of my body. It was easier than I thought it would. My tail was the same color and style as my mane. I then looked at my cutie mark. It looked like three masks, each one with almost the same face. Anyone that knew my talent understood the signification of my cutie mark.

Then, I heard somepony unlock my cell. The pony was a young unicorn stallion. He was black and had a blue brushed-to-one-side mane and tail. He was wearing a golden armour.

"My name is Hard Skull. I am the Captain of the Royal Guard. I am here to ask you a few questions. What is your name?"

Hard Skull had a the voice of a young pony, perhaps the voice of a sixteen or seventeen years old.

"My name is Lightning Bolt." I said, remembering to say my pony name and not my human name.

"Lightning Bolt? Okay... What were you doing in the royal gardens?"

"I don't know. I was unconscious."

"Really? The witnesses just gained some credibility..."

"Why am I here? I think I can guess that I am in prison."

"You're right. You're here because you couldn't come at a worst time. The Princesses are meeting, and ever since the coup a year or so ago, the security in Canterlot has been increased."

Hard Skull then left my cell, locking it behind him. I went to one wall and I let myself down on my rump. I slowly fell asleep, drifting into a weird dream...

* * *

I was still in the cell, but I was back to a human. There was no sound, and the air itself seemed dead. Then, I heard a voice.

"You finally came back..."

"Who are you?" I asked.

Then, a dark blue winged unicorn appeared in front of me. Her mane and tail were flowing even though there was no wind and they sparkled like the night sky. Her cutie mark was a white moon crescent on a black background.

"I am Princess Luna."

I let out a sigh as I sat down.

"I am so confused. Why am I here? What happened to me?"

"I wish I knew the answers. At least you are back, Noah. My dear sister said that you would probably never come back."

"I am not the one that got me here..."

"My sister and I will soon meet you in real life. It is now time to wake up..."

* * *

I gasped for air as I felt cold water splash on my muzzle. I coughed repeatedly to clear my throat of the water I received in my mouth.

"Come. The Princesses want to see you." Hard Skull said.

I nodded quickly and I stumbled to my hooves. I felt slightly dizzy, but I could still walk around without much difficulties. Two white Pegasi guards, both wearing golden armour, then pushed my forward behind Hard Skull who was leading the way.

I followed Hard Skull to a small room located to the left of my cell. Hard Skull opened it and levitated shackles and chains out. The two Pegasi guards then restrained me while Hard Skull put the shackles and the chains on me. Once it was done, Hard Skull closed the door and went the other way, to the right of my cell.

Hard Skull led me through a maze of corridors. I had lost the count of how many doors we passed. I was lost. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, we stepped out of the dungeon and into a hallway. The hallway was richly decorated, with banners hanging from the high ceiling. Pillars were located on each sides of the hallway, and colourful windows depicting the sun and the moon decorated the walls.

Hard Skull tugged on the chains, causing me to walk forward behind him. While we walked towards god knows where, I was awe-struck at the magnificence of the decor. Every hallway was richly decorated with banners hanging from the high ceiling, and colourful windows decorated both walls, but most didn't have pillars.

We then turned into a smaller hallway. It was still richly decorated with some banners hanging from the high ceiling, but there were also tapestry hanging on each wall. Expertly carved doors were also decorating the wall on my right while the wall on my left was decorated with colourful windows.

At the end of the hallway was a huge double door. The doors were carved, and the intricate designs on them were only adding to the feel of royalty of the place. On each side of the double door were a single grey unicorn guard. With a single gesture of Hard Skull's head, both unicorns' horns lit up, and the doors opened. Hard Skull walked in, and I followed him.

As soon as I was inside, the doors shut tight behind. I gulped, and I looked around. The ceiling was high, so high that I almost broke my neck when I tried to look up. On each side were pillars, evenly spaced, and large windows decorated each wall. Some distance from the door through which we entered stood two thrones; one was white with golden highlights, a depiction of the sun at the peak, the other was black with silver highlights, a depiction of the full moon at its peak. A red carpet led to the thrones.

In front of the thrones were two winged unicorns. The one on the left had a seemingly white coat, but the more I looked at it,the more it looked pink-ish. Her mane and tail were light cerulean, light turquoise, pale blue and dark pink, and they were flowing as if there was a small breeze even though we were inside. The one on the right was smaller and her coat was midnight blue. Her mane and tail sparkled like the night sky, and were flowing as well.

Hard Skull forced me to bow.

"Princesses. I bring forth the intruder." He said in a monotone.

"Thank you, Captain. You may leave, now." The pink-ish winged unicorn said in a soft voice.

Hard Skull bowed slightly and left. I kept bowing, since I was in the presence of royalty. I heard hoofsteps approaching me, and the soft voice of the pink-ish Princess spoke near my ear.

"You can stop bowing. You are here as our guest."

I didn't move, too shocked to think. After a few seconds, I finally moved, going back to a more casual stance.

"I am Princess Celestia, and this is my sister Luna, but you must already know that. After all, she visited you in your dream..."

My brain decided to shut down after Celestia's reveal. She then giggled. Luna came to me and her sister.

"Tia! 'Tis not funny! Remember that he was raised in another world."

Celestia stopped her giggling and resumed talking.

"Sorry... Here you are safe from those who seek what you hold."

"The Origin." I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yes. You will also be trained in using both your natural unicorn magic and the energy given to you by The Origin."

"Trained?"

"Again, yes. Princess Twilight, my former student, will teach you on how to use your unicorn magic, and-"

Celestia was interrupted by a pink winged unicorn. Her mane and tail were purple, dark pink and pale yellow. She ran towards me, causing me to freeze on the spot. She came to a halt a few feet away from me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I felt somepony was in love and wanted to go back to the loved one!" She said enthusiastically.

"Cadance!" A masculine voice called from the hallway.

"I'm here, Shiny! I am just helping somepony get back to a loved one!"

There was a moment of silence before the voice sighed. Cadance, the winged unicorn in front of me, resumed talking.

"Where was I? Right..."

Just as Cadance took a breath to resume where she had left, another winged unicorn came in. She had a lavender coat. Her mane and tail were navy blue with a magenta and a purple streak. She came to me, Cadance, Celestia and Luna.

"Cadance! Celestia and Luna asked us to not come in the throne room!"

"It is quite alright, Twilight." Celestia reassured the newcomer.

Twilight then seemed to notice me. Her gaze froze on my face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... What do you mean by..."

Realisation hit me as I remembered my scar.

"Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Lightning Bolt here."

Twilight tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"Here?"

"Where I was raised, my name is Noah White. I am The Origin."

Twilight nodded. Celestia then spoke.

"Twilight, why don't you and your friends take Lightning Bolt around Canterlot?"

"Great idea. Now come Lightning."

"But before you go, I will free Lightning from his restraints."

With that, Celestia's horn glowed yellow, and the chain and shackles fell to the ground, freeing me. I gave a slight bow to Celestia as a thank you, then I went after Twilight.

* * *

I was sitting outside of a café in Canterlot, Twilight and her friends around the same table as me. It had been around three hours since I met them all, but I could already feel that they considered me their friend. Pinkie had already promised to throw me a party once we were back in Ponyville.

"Are you okay, sugar cube?"

I looked up, stopping my observation of my cup of tea. I nodded slowly at Applejack's question.

"Yeah. It's just that... That my other friends... I miss them..."

That got me puzzled looks. They all knew that I was not raised in Equestria, and that my friends were still on Earth.

"Don't worry! You've got all of us here to make you smile."

"Yeah. Pinkie's right, ya know. So stop brooding." Rainbow Dash added.

I smiled.

"Thanks. I never had that many friends before..."

Pinkie gasped one of her signature gasps. But something caused her to stop mid-gasp, her mouth wide open.

"What in tarnation was that for? Why did somethin' exploded 'ere in Canterlot?" Applejack asked as debris rolled in the street.

"HELP!" A stallion yelled from where the explosion came from.

I sprang up, ready to fight. Just then, three ponies wearing cloaks came out of a hole in a buildings side. One of them saw me and gave orders. The three then faced me, slowly coming closer to me.

"Ugh... River agents!" I heard Twilight say.

I then smirked. Even though I was not a human, I still knew how to control my energy without the help of hands. I squinted my eyes, focusing on the pony on the left of the formation. Soon, sparks flew out of my horn, and a lightning bolt left it. I kept focusing, visualizing the bolt's route and guiding it to its target.

The bolt hit the pony, and said pony fell to the ground, hooves kicking the air.

"That was AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash said.

I then felt dizzy and fell to the ground, exhausted. I then saw Twilight teleport in front of me, her horn charging a spell. It triggered, and the two remaining ponies were sent backwards several feet into a wall. Twilight then teleported herself and me somewhere. I blacked out at that moment.

* * *

I woke up covered with sweat. It was night, and I was still a pony. I sighed.

"Great... Even here I attract bad luck..."

As to show me how right I was, a cloaked figure entered my room. But when the figure saw me, it back pedaled into the wall, falling to the ground.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The pony didn't answer me as said pony ran for the window, smashing through it and vanishing in the night. Panicked hoofsteps then came in.

"What happened?!" Rainbow Dash asked, ready to fight whatever had come in my room.

"I don't know. The intruder just... Vanished..."

There was a collective "Huh?" Then, Twilight spoke.

"Tomorrow we are going back to Ponyville. As soon as we arrive, I will start teaching you how to use your unicorn magic. And I would like to know how you summoned and controlled lightning."

I nodded, then they went back to their rooms. I let out a sigh.

"Why do I have the feeling that that pony, whoever that was, will come back in my life one way or another?" I said as I went back to sleep.

* * *

**Next episode: "Ponyville, here I come. I hope Twilight won't be too hard on me. After all, I have zero knowledge about unicorn magic. And while I take a break from my training, why not read a book? What is that? No books! Can somepony show me the way around the Everfree forest? And somepony else to protect me? Zecora and Rainbow Dash, thanks a lot. What is that book? And you again! Next episode:**

**Episode 9**

**水晶**

**Focus on the book**

**Don't miss it!"**

**(c) 2014 The master of the game**


	9. Episode 9: 水晶 - Focus on the book

Episode 9

水晶

Focus on the book

* * *

I looked around me. There were several chariots, some for luggage, some for us. I stood there, not sure what to do.

"Don't worry. We'll soon be back in Ponyville." Spike said as he put a claw on my front right leg.

"I am not worried. I just don't know what to do right now."

"You don't have to do anything except hop in with me. That's also good for you, Spike." Twilight said.

I walked to the chariot in which Twilight was waiting, Spike following me closely. Once we were in, the chariot began moving.

"It's not so bad." Spike told me, which had no effect on my nausea.

* * *

After a few hours of travel, we finally landed in front of Twilight's castle. I promptly left the chariot and fell to my knees, fighting to keep myself from vomiting. After several minutes, I finally got back up.

"Now follow me, Lightning. We will start your training immediately."

I nodded and I followed Twilight. She led me through a huge amount of corridors and hallways until we finally reached the castle's library. Twilight levitated a huge pile of books to me and let it fall to the ground.

"Now try to levitated at least one book. To do so, focus on what you want to levitate and imagine it floating."

I did as I was instructed, but it didn't work.

"Keep working." Twilight said as she sat down.

I took a deep breath and I tried again.

* * *

After too many attempts to remember, I finally managed to levitated the pile of books. Unfortunately, doing so not only left me exhausted, but it took me the entire day to do it.

"Take a break. We start tomorrow at sunrise."

Twilight then left me in the library. I let out a sigh. Leaving the pile of books were it was, I walked around looking for a book about The Origin. Not long after I began my search, I found one. I took it and I went to a nearby table, putting the book down. I opened it on a random page and I began to read out loud.

"'The Origin is composed of nine primary elements. These are fire, water, air, earth, electricity, life, void, light and darkness. Each and every being has an affinity to one or more of these elements. One way to determine one's affinity is with one's personality. Another way is with one's reaction to certain actions.' Wish I had a notebook nearby..." I said with a sigh. I then resumed reading out loud.

"'There are several artifacts associated with The Origin, the most powerful one being the Focusing Pendant. However, for the Focusing Pendant to work, one must possess all nine Focusing Crystals, one for each element. The only known way to find them, besides luck, is to use the Focusing Pendant with The Book of The Origin. Its last known resting place is within the ruins of the library of the old castle in the Everfree Forest.'"

I was astonished. If what was written in that book was true, then I had to go and find that Book of The Origin. I closed the book I was reading and I got ready to go when somepony cleared her throat.

"Going somewhere?"

I turned around to see a cyan Pegasus hovering near me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Not really?"

"Stop lying. And no more reading. Now follow me."

I let out a sigh and followed Rainbow Dash to my room.

* * *

I gasped for air as I felt myself fall on the ground. I was slightly confused. I then remembered that I felt my body being levitated for a few seconds before I fell. I groaned as I realised what had happened.

"Already sunrise?"

"Yes. Now come with me." Twilight said.

I got back on my hooves and I followed Twilight. She led me outside of the castle. I took a deep breath of fresh air as I stepped outside.

"While you practised levitation yesterday, I casted some analyzing spells on you. You have a good magical reserve, and you could cast several different spells if you take the time to learn. Levitate that rock."

Twilight was pointing with a hoof at a moderately sized stone. I focused on the stone, feeling the magic accumulate in my horn. After several seconds, my horn was wrapped in a white aura, and the stone was surrounded by a matching one. I then imagined the stone rising from the ground, and it slowly began to rise in the air.

Incredibly, I wasn't exhausted at all. In fact, it felt natural. I lowered the stone back to the ground, and the aura vanished.

"Good. You seem a natural at this. Now I will teach you teleportation. First a demonstration."

Twilight's horn glowed, then there was a burst of magic around her and she was gone. A few seconds later, another burst of magic happened, this time beside me, and Twilight appeared there.

"The key to succeeding this spell is focus. The easiest way to perform this spell is with a line of sight, where you can see where you want to teleport. If you remember a place with enough detail, it can also work. The hardest way to perform it is over a long distance, where you can't see where you want to teleport. Start with a line of sight teleportation. To do so, imagine yourself where you want to teleport."

I nodded and focused on the area beside the stone I levitated earlier. My horn began to glow, and a burst of magic later, I was standing by the stone.

"Good. Keep practicing." Twilight said before teleporting somewhere.

I smirked and I began to walk away. I had a fairly good idea of where the Everfree Forest was, and so I went that way, only to bump in Rainbow Dash.

"I knew you would try something like that."

I focused on the spot just behind her. My horn glowed, there was a burst of magic and I was standing on the other side of Rainbow Dash.

"Fine. But I'm coming. Just to make sure you do nothing bad."

We then went towards the Everfree Forest.

* * *

We were in a clearing where a hut was. A zebra had greeted us and she was now talking to Rainbow Dash about the reason we were in the Everfree Forest. The zebra then came to me.

"Rainbow Dash told me you were going to the old castle."

"Yes. Could you guide us there?"

"I can, even though I disapprove your plan."

After a few precautions, we left for the old castle, hopefully to find the book I was looking for.

* * *

I looked around the library, looking for a book that might seem different. I also took that opportunity to practice levitating several objects. I then heard something fall to the ground. I turned around to face Rainbow Dash.

"Oops... Sorry..." She said sheepishly.

I let out a sigh. I resumed looking around, but it was the third time I looked around the library. I put every book back were they were suppose to be, then I sat down.

"I looked everywhere, and I can't find that cursed book!"

"Lightning, I might have found something interesting..."

I immediately ran to where I heard Rainbow Dash's voice only to come face to face with Twilight. I gulped. I then heard something falling, and I saw Pinkie Pie's head coming out of a shelf. I repressed the urge to face hoof.

"There you are. Thanks, Rainbow."

"No problem, Twi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a book!"

"What book?"

"The Book of The Origin."

Twilight let out an exasperated sigh.

"There are no such book! Now come with me, we have more training to do."

Just then, Pinkie Pie rose in front of me, a book with some sort of crystal embedded in the cover between her hooves.

"There you go!"

"Pinkie, where did you find that book?" Twilight asked.

"Under the letter 'T'! I thought you were good with ordering, Twi." Pinkie Pie replied to an annoyed Twilight.

At that moment, Pinkie Pie reminded me of Tony.

"I hope you will bring him with you next time you come here, Lightning! That way, I will have MORE friends to throw parties for!"

My brain then shut down at Pinkie Pie's statement. Did she just break the fourth wall?

"Yes, silly! It's what I do best! Hi everypony reading this!" Pinkie Pie said as she waved a hoof right in my face as if people could see it.

I levitated the book to me and immediately went to a table to examine the book. The cover of the book was plain brown leather. The crystal was neatly cut in a hexagon with seven faces. I passed a hoof around the crystal, and it came off. The two sides were exactly alike, with seven faces each. It was the same brown freshly tilled earth was.

Putting the crystal down beside the book, I opened the book. On the first page was a drawing of some sort of pendant. There were nine coloured crystals around a white sphere. I flipped the page, and I began to read.

"'The Book of The Origin. Nine crystals, nine elements, united together to cleanse evil. On the pages of this book you shall find information about the nine Focusing Crystals and the Focusing Pendant. Nine avatars of the elements to power up The Origin through relationship and energy. And only The Origin can find the Focusing Pendant, the tool of location.'"

I then flipped the page back to the drawing. I put a hoof on it, and I felt something. I began to rub my hoof against the page until the Focusing Pendant lifted from the page. I heard Twilight groan in exasperation. I put the Focusing Pendant around my neck, then I flipped through the pages until Twilight closed the book with a hoof.

"The castle. Now." She said to me.

I immediately imagined myself in my room of the castle with the book and the brown crystal. A burst of magic later, I was sitting on the floor of my room, the book and the brown crystal on the floor with me. I smiled as I realised I managed to teleport stuff with me.

I got back to my hooves and walked to the book, the Focusing Pendant over the book. Then, the book opened itself and the pages flipped until a map showed on the pages. The book the floated until the map faced me. Then, the Focusing Pendant floated in front of the book. A ray of white light then came out of the central sphere, hitting the map. However, then map had changed and instead of showing some place I knew nothing of, it showed the place where we went to each summer. Precisely, the cave in which we held the courage test.

I then looked at the Focusing Pendant. Coming out of the sphere were information about the Focusing Crystal that was supposed to be there. I understood nothing of what was written, except the symbol used in Japanese for the word 'light'. Suddenly, everything faded away and the book and the Focusing Pendant fell to the ground with a loud noise.

Something then moved. I turned around to face whatever was hiding in the shadows. A figure then jumped towards me, the cloak hiding the pony falling to the ground. The pony impacted me and we both fell to the ground. The pony's coat was dark blue and his mane and tail, because it was a stallion, were white and spiky.

I pushed the stallion off of me and I got back to my hooves.

"Who are you?"

The unicorn, because the stallion was a unicorn, looked at me intently. I got a bad feeling and I jumped aside mere seconds before there was a loud clack where I was standing seconds ago. I focused on the stallion, and a lightning bolt shot towards him and hit him. Being stunned, he fell to the ground, not without swearing a lot. I levitated him so I could look him in the eyes.

"What's your name?"

"None a you' business."

I smashed him against the wall, making him groan in pain.

"Your. Name."

"David Miles."

Just then, Twilight and the other elements teleported in my room, causing me to lose my magical grip on 'David'. He fell to the ground, and Twilight levitated him up again.

"Why are you here?" Twilight asked.

"I was forced to follow him and get him to follow me so I could take him to The River's Earth HQ in Tokyo."

"I think he can be on our side. When he told us what he was doing here, he showed signs of hatred and anger towards The River."

"I work alone!"

I winced at his statement. He was clearly full of sorrow, but it could wait tomorrow. I yawned at that moment, and I turned towards Twilight.

"I think I should go to bed. And tomorrow, I would love to hear your story, David." I said.

Twilight nodded, and the Elements of Harmony left my room with David. I quickly hid the book, the Focusing Crystal and the Focusing Pendant in a conveniently placed bag. I then went to bed to assimilate today's actions.

* * *

**Next episode: "I can't believe it. A human actually followed me to Equestria. And he was working for The River. He better have some pretty good reasons for it... Next episode:**

**Episode 10**

**味方**

**An unexpected ally**

**Don't miss it!"**

**(c) 2014 The master of the game**


	10. Episode 10: 味方 - An unexpected ally

Episode 10

味方

An unexpected ally

* * *

I am in a newborn's bedroom. A baby cries. It is a pony with my coat, my mane and my tail. There are three adults in here as well, all of them unicorns. A mare and two stallions. My mom, my dad, and a stranger. His coat is dark grey, and his mane and tail are black. He is leaning over the baby's crib. My crib. My mom is yelling at the stranger. My dad then speaks.

"Stop! Let go of my son! Give him back!"

The stranger stops leaning over then crib. He then puts the baby on his back, and turns around to face my dad.

"It can't be helped. Your son must disappear, and you know that."

My mom begins to cry like her son. My dad growls, and attacks the stranger. He tries to take his son back, but the stranger prevents him. The baby, me, falls from the stranger's back, but before he, I, hits the ground, and dark grey aura wraps the baby. A matching aura wraps my mom's horn. Meanwhile, the two stallions fight each other more ferociously, bumping into shelves and knocking pots to the ground, causing them to shatter. One fragment of a pot hits the baby over the right eye, causing a somewhat deep wound. The stranger frees himself from my dad's grip, takes the baby and leaves the room. While he walks away, he says something in a low tone.

"I am sorry... It is not my choice to foalnap my nephew..."

My mom then yells between sobs.

"NOOOOO! MY FOAL! GIVE ME BACK MY FOAL!"

My dad then goes to my mom to comfort her.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll get him back."

Everything starts to swirl while the lightning bolt pendant shines.

* * *

I woke up sweaty. This time, my dream was in high-definition, so to speak. I wiped my forehead with a hoof, and I got up. As soon as I was on all four, Twilight opened the door of my room. She seemed concerned.

"Is everything okay?"

I nodded, trying to avoid giving information.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"If you want, you can take the day off. You made great progress with your magic." Twilight told me as she left.

I sighed. I was glad I could have the day off. That meant I could go and continue reading the book I found in the library. And I could also go and talk with David. I walked towards the door, but I stopped dead in my tracks. I went back to the saddlebag I found and I put it on. Then, I walked out of my room and towards what I thought were the dungeon cells.

* * *

After about an hour of wandering about, I finally found Twilight. I walked to her and I cleared my throat.

"Yes?"

"Could you guide me to the intruder of yesterday? I'd like to talk to him."

"I can do much better than show you the way." Twilight said.

Her horn then glowed, and a magical burst later, I was dizzy and I front of the intruder, also known as David Miles. Supposedly. I slowly walked up to the cell door.

"Thanks Twilight."

Twilight smiled and teleported back to her earlier spot. I shook my head to try to chase the dizziness, but I ended on my rump. I waited a few minutes for the dizziness to fade of its own. Once I was back to normal, I got up and teleported in the cell.

"David?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I would like it if you could tell me more about the reason you went after me."

David sighed.

"Fine. A few months ago, several men in black suits came to my house. I wasn't there at that time. You could say I was lucky, since they kidnapped my mom and my sisters. I don't think I was lucky. When I got back home, I found it empty, except for a note. It said that if I wanted to see my family alive again, I had to do what I was asked to do, no questions asked. At first, I was worried. I even called the police, but I found out that the people who kidnapped my family were also in the police. Eventually, a letter came, with instructions about where to find you. I had to find and capture you alive, then take you with me to the River Corp. HQ in Tokyo."

"River Corp.? You mean the big company that makes new technologies?"

David nodded.

"Turns out that River Corp. is a façade for The River's activities on Earth. It also serves as its main income source."

"Would you like to help me vanquish The River?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like it?"

"River Corp. is one of the biggest industries on Earth! What do you plan to do to defeat 'em?"

"I plan to use these."

I levitated the brown crystal out of the saddlebag. David's face lit up a little.

"Focusing Crystals?"

I nodded. Silence then fell between the two of us. After several minutes of silent meditation on the subject, David agreed.

"Now we just need to find a way to go back to Earth."

"I might have a solution, but we must hurry. Get me out of here."

I nodded and focused on outside the castle, imagining me and David standing there. A burst of magic later, we were outside the castle. David immediately ran away.

"FOLLOW ME!"

I obeyed and ran after him.

* * *

After about two hours of running, we stopped. I was exhausted. I then realised that I needed to go back to the castle to get the book on The Origin. I began the process, but David interrupted me.

"Just teleport the book here instead of teleporting you there."

I didn't understand at first, but I tried it anyway. I imagined the book on the grass right in front of me. I felt my horn ache with the amount of magic required to do that, but I ignored it, focusing even more. Eventually, I felt a discharge of magic, and when I opened my eyes, which I didn't even realised I had closed, I saw the book in front of me. Unfortunately, I now had one of the worst headaches I ever had.

"Dammit!"

"What?"

"Look around."

I looked around, and I saw about a dozen of ponies wearing cloaks surrounding us. Suddenly, my headache seemed to be less painful. I levitated the book, and I put it in the saddlebag. David turned his back to mine.

"Feel okay to fight?"

"Not that much. But I don't think they'll let us go if we ask politely."

I then shot lightning at several ponies. It hit and made its way around five ponies before finally hitting the ground. Five pony corpses fell to the ground, motionless. I then turned around. I saw David with his eyes closed. I was as confused as the five remaining ponies. At least they didn't attack. Then, one of the ponies made a move, but the attack never came.

At that moment, I felt something weird. It was like nothing. literally nothingness, a complete void, where not even light can survive. The feeling was coming from David, but his horn wasn't glowing with magic. 'The Origin...' I thought. Where the five remaining ponies were standing, there was a huge sphere of dark purple energy, and it seemed chaotic and dangerous. Then David yelled.

"ANNIHILATE!"

As soon as David yelled, the sphere shrunk until it was no more, taking everything inside it with it. The air then took the empty spot with a loud clack similar to an explosion. Two half-corpses were remaining. I looked at David.

"Void energy. Extremely dangerous, just like me." He said flatly. "Now lets hurry."

As David moved, a purple burst of magic blocked his way, and an angry purple winged unicorn stood in David's path. I gulped as I knew it would be one hell of a lecture.

"What are the two of you doing?!"

"Going back to Earth." David said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"You can't go back!"

Twilight then put her hooves over her mouth. All traces of anger had vanished from her face, replaced by shame of almost telling too much.

"I can't go back to Earth? Why?"

"That's not what I said!" Twilight's face tried to show anger, but I saw it was just a façade.

"That was clearly what you had in mind. I recommend that you say the truth now, as I can easily detect lies. It is part of my special talent."

Twilight looked confused, then she realised that I was already in control of the conversation and that she had no way of avoiding the truth. She let out a sigh.

"You're right. You can't go back to Earth, because you were localised there."

"No matter where I am, I will always be attacked. The corpses here are a good example."

Twilight looked around, and gulped.

"I guess you will go back to Earth anyway, right?"

I nodded.

"Fine. But stay one more day. Tomorrow, you will be free to go."

Twilight's horn then glowed, and she teleported us back to the castle.

* * *

I was on my bed, the book on The Origin open in front of me. I was reading out loud.

"'Each element is represented by an avatar, a personification or ponification of said element. One cannot simply claim to be one of the avatars. Not only does it require a strong affinity to only one element, but the Focusing Crystal of said element must power up its avatar. However, an avatar can choose to pass on the title to anyone with a strong affinity. Avatars also tend to have a personality that matches almost perfectly the element they represent. For example, the avatar of life would be someone or somepony with a kind nature, ready to do anything to help nature. Another example would be the avatar of void. Unlike the avatar of life, the avatar of void is not kind in nature. It is actually the opposite, as void is the opposite element to life. The avatar of void would be slightly selfish, a jerk in some occasions, and also someone or somepony very lonely that prefers to be lonely.' Okay..."

David then pushed me aside and tried to grab the book.

"Give me that! I ain't selfish!"

I looked at him with a blank expression as my brain was rebooting. Once it was back to working order again, I spoke.

"You're the avatar of void?"

"Yeah... What does it... SHIT!"

David sat down on the floor, looking sad.

"Before you say anything, I will explain things. All my life, I prevented myself from having friends because of my freakish powers. My dad died because of his own void energy, also killing three of his best buddies in the process. I wanted to prevent that from happening. But no matter what I did to prevent bad stuff from happening... Eventually, I injured someone. One of the bullies that kept picking on me at school. I had to hide away for a week. And The River then entered my life, attracted to my void abilities."

I smiled.

"You don't even realise that you now have one friend. Me."

What I said seemed to have the effect of a soothing balm on his mind. He then yawned.

"Well, I'm hitting the hay."

"Good idea. Good night."

"G'night."

I levitated the book back in the saddlebag. I made myself comfortable, and I slowly drifted to sleep, hoping we would soon be back on Earth.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm coming back soon... I promise." I muttered to myself as sleep entered my mind for the night.

* * *

**Next episode: "Good morning David. Ready to go back to Earth? Great! What the... Hey! Come back here! Wow... Who are you guys? And what do you want with us? What! You're all orphans!? Next episode:**

**Episode 11**

**孤児**

**The orphan gang!**

**Don't miss it!"**

**(c) 2014 The master of the game**


	11. Episode 11: 孤児 - The orphan gang!

Episode 11

孤児

The orphan gang!

* * *

I woke up, gasping for air. But it was impossible, as if there was simply no air. Suddenly, air came rushing back in my lungs. I coughed several times, almost barfing up. I looked around to find a smiling David.

"Really funny..." I said in a rough voice.

David shook his head.

"Come on. We need to go. By the way, what's your name? Human name, I mean."

"Noah White."

David nodded and I got up. I levitated the saddlebag on my back, and we walked out of the room. Twilight was waiting outside. She turned around, and we followed her as she guided us through the castle.

Once outside, she stopped and looked at me.

"Be careful."

I nodded, and she went back inside.

"Where to now?" I asked David.

David smirked and walked away in what seemed like a random direction.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally reached a small town, much smaller than Ponyville. The sun was low, almost entirely behind the horizon.

"There's an inn. We will sleep there for the night." David told me as he went for a building with a sign hanging from the façade.

The sign said 'Glorious Dragon Inn'. David and I walked in. Ponies were seated around some tables, some with a fizzy drink in front of them. They all looked tired and unhappy. The place had the distinctive smell of alcohol, and even though I was only sixteen, given Markus was twenty-one, I knew the scent of alcohol.

David walked to the counter and talked to the barman/inn keeper.

"We'd like a room with two beds. And some cider for me."

David then put some golden coins on the counter, and the pony on the other side took them. He then gave David a mug filled with a dark liquid that had the smell of apples and alcohol. He took the mug and chugged it down. Once it was empty, he put the mug down and took the keys the barman had put for David to take.

He came back to me and pointed at the stairs.

"We should go to sleep now. We leave first thing in the morning tomorrow."

I nodded and I followed him up the stairs to our room to get some sleep.

* * *

I gasped for air as cold water was splashed on my face. I rubbed my eyes with my hooves, then I looked outside.

"Sun's not even up. Too early. Goin' back ta sleep..." I mumbled.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was greeted with another splash of cold water. I got up and moaned.

"Alright, alright. No need to be brutal."

I went to the bathroom to freshen up, but I stopped as I remembered the cold water that woke me up. I sighed and I put the saddlebag back on.

"We can leave now. Oh, and you might wanna eat before we go. There's some bits in your saddlebag, thanks to me." David said as he walked towards the door. "I'll be waiting for you outside the inn."

He left the room. I followed shortly, and I got down to the counter where the inn keeper was.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"This." He said while pointing at a tray with sandwiches on it. " A bit for two sandwiches."

I took my bits out and put them on the counter.

"Then I'll take six."

The inn keeper let out a sigh and gave me six sandwiches. I ate them quickly, and I left the inn. Outside was very dark.

"Well, it's very dark."

I looked around, trying to find David. Suddenly, a pony walked out of the shadows and into the light of the lantern hanging above the inn's door.

"You know what they say. The darkest hour is just before sunrise."

I nodded, not scared at all. After all, Markus kept pulling pranks like these on me every summer during the courage test.

"Lead the way." I said, and we walked away.

We were about a hundred feet away from the inn when I heard somepony move in the shadows.

"Wait. Someone's following us."

David and I stopped walking, waiting for more. After a few seconds, a Pegasus tackled David to the ground. I charged a teleportation spell, waiting to cast it. I didn't have to wait for long as another Pegasus was coming for me. At the last possible second, I casted the teleportation spell, teleporting myself about a foot to my right, the equivalent of sidestepping. I charged up another spell, this one to cast light.

Light spilled out of my horn, Showing the two Pegasus in a heap, David smirking while having a hoof on top of the pile. Then, something it me on the head and I blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes. There were voices around.

"What are we to do of them?" Feminine. Somewhat old, about sixteen or seventeen.

"We keep them here until we are sure they aren't worth anythin'." Masculine. Older than the first voice, about eighteen.

"I am hungry, and my sis too!" Masculine. Quite young, about thirteen.

"Quit it, would ya?" Feminine. Slightly younger than the third voice, about eleven.

"But she really needs to eat, or else she'll die!" Voice three said.

"What do I have to do with it?" Voice four replied.

"Emily! Rush! Enough!" Voice two ordered.

"Yes, Boss!" Voice three and four said.

"I'm hungry too." Masculine. Deep and older than voice two, about twenty.

"I know, Dom. We all are." Voice two said with concern.

Something then poked my left hind hoof.

"Are you awake?" A really young feminine voice asked. The owner of that voice had to be around twelve.

I opened one eye, but one eye was too much. The owner of the first voice, one of the two Pegasus that attacked David and I, looked at me and spoke.

"Looks like one of our prisoners is awake. Thanks Lilac."

The unicorn filly that had poked my hoof gave the Pegasus a big smile before trotting away from me. She had a lilac coat, big pale blue eyes, and a dark lilac mane and tail. She had no cutie mark, and she was filthy, mud covering her coat in some places. The other Pegasus that attacked us walked to me.

"What's your name?"

I didn't answer right away. I thought for a few minutes. Since I knew at least one had a human name, I decided to play safe and give them my human name.

"Noah White."

"So you're a human too?"

I nodded, and he signaled to the Earth pony filly called Emily. She had a dark blue coat, brown eyes, and a brown mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a molotov cocktail. She walked to me and she cut the rope that was holding me up. I fell to the ground.

"Sorry for that." She said. "Name's Emily Brown."

I then heard a moan. I looked around to see David hanging from the ceiling the same way I was.

"Hang in there, David." I said as I giggled.

"Real funny." David replied sarcastically.

Emily then went to David and cut his rope, making him fall to the ground just like me.

"So... Who are you guys?"

"You now know Emily. I'm Keith MacDonald, that is my marefriend Shadow Daze."

The owner of the first voice bowed slightly. She had a dark grey coat, dark yellow eyes, and a dark red messy and slightly long mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a cloud with speed streaks behind.

"Over there is Dominic Wagner." Keith continued.

He was pointing at a big Earth pony stallion. He had a dull yellow coat, dull blue eyes, and a dull blond mane and tail kept short and clean like military's haircut. His cutie mark was a bald eagle, similar to the one on the US's emblem.

"The filly that poked you is Lilac. And over there is her brother Fire Rush."

Fire Rush the unicorn had a dark purple coat, pale blue eyes, and a bright red mane and tail with orange highlights. His cutie mark was a tornado.

Keith had a dark green coat, green eyes, and a slightly long brown mane and tail. His cutie mark was a four-leafed clover. Like the others, he was dirty, with mud sticking to his coat in some places.

"And we are the orphan gang!" The chorused together.

"We are all orphans. All of our parents died in strange ways, even for here. My parents by suffocation when the ground beneath them opened up then caved in on them. I was five." Keith said with a slight Irish accent.

"My parents died when our house burned down. I was three, and I was the cause of the fire." Emily said while she wiggled her flank.

"Our parents when they were struck by lightning. I was four and Lilac was three." Rush said.

"My parents died because they were hung by vines in a forest. I was ten, and I saw it happen." Dom said in his deep, yet innocent voice.

"My parents drowned in the house. I was four, and just outside playing with a cloud I had turned back to water. Our house collapsed on them, the clouds back to water." Daze said, tears rolling on her cheek.

"Wait... This means some of you, of not all of you, have an elemental affinity!"

"You don't say Noah!" Emily said, a flame dancing on her hoof.

"Emily, Dom and I ended being pursued by The River for our affinities. And we ended here, finding three ponies like us. So we founded our little gang."

Suddenly, knocks sounded throughout the hideout.

"Damn... The River's here!"

Soon, cloaked ponies rushed in. They quickly found Emily. She was grinning in a disturbing way. She then jumped and kick in the air, causing fire to shoot out of her hoof and burn the closest ponies. Stone pillars then rose from the ground, impaling two more ponies. David and I looked at each other, and we both nodded.

I ran out of my hiding place.

"Over here!"

The River ponies looked at me, then they ran towards me. I immediately charged my horn before I yelled.

"NOW!"

I teleported away with the orphan gang. We reappeared in front of their hideout.

"ANNIHILATE"

There was then something sounding like an explosion. David then walked out of the hideout.

"No more problem with The River." He said.

"Are you gonna stay here?" Lilac asked.

"Unfortunately, no. We are going back to Earth. You can come if you want." I said.

"Why not? Anyway, our hideout is now busted." Daze said as she made her way to Keith.

"Then let's get movin'!" David said as he began to walk away.

I followed him, the orphan gang right behind me. The sun was high in the sky.

* * *

We were all sitting around a campfire. David and Daze were singing a duet, and everyone around the fire was happy. I walked to Keith. He was looking at the night sky.

"Reminds me of the nights back home." He said.

"I'm sure everything will be all right. I have friends to help me, and I am sure they will help you as well."

"Thanks, buddy. I never had real friends until I ended here and met Dom and Emily."

"Now you can add me to your friends." I told him.

He smiled. He then went back to observing the night sky, and I joined him, the laughing coming from around the campfire far away and close by at the same time. My thoughts wandered all the way to Earth and Sakura. 'I will be back real soon...' I thought.

"Keith! Noah! Why don't you join us! It'll be fun!" Daze said.

"Why not? Last to the campfire as to do the first guard round!" Keith said as he darted back to the camp fire.

"Not on my watch!" I said as I ran passed him, the years of practice of running to be on time when I was late paying up.

* * *

**Next episode: "With my new friends, I am finally going back to Earth! After some many delays, I can't wait to see Sakura again. I hope she's not too sad... Next episode:**

**Episode 12**

**開始**

**The beginning**

**Don't miss it!"**

**(c) 2014 The master of the game**


	12. Episode 12: 開始 - The beginning

Episode 12

開始

The beginning

* * *

I woke up before the sun rose. I got up from the ground, and I walked around a little. Emily, who was supposed to have the last guard shift, was nowhere to be found. Then, I heard some noises coming from a nearby clearing in the forest besides which we had set camp the day before.

I went to the clearing. In the clearing, I saw Emily, but her body was not the normal pony body. I hid behind a tree as I kept looking. Her body was still covered with her coat, and she still had hooves, but she was standing on two legs, and she had hands. I heard her groan in frustration.

From my observation point, I could tell that she was training. I knew she could create fire when she kicked, but what I was seeing there was on a whole other level. She was punching and kicking at a huge trunk, fire wrapping her fists and hooves as she moved them around to hit the trunk as hard as she could.

I backed away a little, trying to get a better view, but as I did so, I stepped on a twig. It snapped, and Emily's head turned in my direction.

"Hey!" She said as she began to run towards me.

I jumped out of my hiding place, ready to fight. Emily jumped, a fist ready to punch, already wrapped in fire. I dodged the blow, feeling the hotness of the fire as it barely missed my head. As soon as I recovered, I had to dodge another punch, then another, and another. Eventually, Emily stopped, completely exhausted. Her body glowed deep red for a few seconds before returning to her usual pony body. She spoke.

"What're you doin' here?"

"I woke up, and you were nowhere around. So, I decided to walk around to try to find you."

She let out a sigh, then she walked back towards the camp, leaving me in the clearing. The sun was slowly rising, and the air was getting hotter by the minute. I went back to the camp.

Back at camp, I saw almost everyone was up. David was walking around, the saddlebag I brought along on his back.

"There you are. Here. Take it back."

He levitated the saddlebag to me, and I levitated it to my back.

"We are leaving soon. So get ready." He said before going back to the others.

"_Face your fears... Accept your weaknesses... Embrace your jealousy... Experience your own darkness._"

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Who said what?" Keith asked.

"Nothing... I thought I heard someone..."

"_Live within your lies... Turn your back to your love... Nothing you do will stop what has been started... You are powerless._"

"Alright. Lets go. Follow me." David said, and we began walking.

As soon as I took a step, my body kept moving, but my mind was taken somewhere else.

* * *

Everything around me was dark. It was empty. Nothing moved, and nothing could make a sound. Then, a figure appeared. A human figure. It spoke.

"_So you think you can be The Origin? I doubt that. You are merely a child with ambitions bigger than your head. You are stuck in a world you know nothing about, and you make silly promises to a girl who lied to you? Think again._"

I wanted to shout, but nothing left my mouth.

"_Because you have no mouth. You are powerless. You are weak. Love makes you weak; friendship makes you weak. These are only illusions. True power lies in hatred, in fury._"

'You are wrong. My friends make me stronger.' I thought, and it sounded like it was something I said out loud.

"_Please. Stop living in a lie, and look deep in your heart._"

The figure then disappeared. After what seemed like a few seconds, another figure appeared. That figure walked towards me, and it slowly took the traits of Sakura.

"_You abandoned me._"

'No! I didn't! I am coming back soon!'

"_Stop lying. I know you won't come back. I am sure you are much better in Equestria than with me on Earth._"

I could see tears rolling down Sakura's cheeks. She slowly sat down, then she curled up in the fetal position while crying silently. Watching her made my heart ache. I stretched a hoof to her, but she was out of reach.

"_Pitiful, isn't she?_" The first figure said as it reappeared behind Sakura.

'Stop it!' I yelled mentally.

I felt tears rolling on my own cheeks.

'Sakura, listen! I love you! I want to be with you!'

"_Yeah, like she would accept a guy that forgot his friend._"

'Tony?'

Tony's figure appeared beside the crying figure of Sakura. Light sobs were coming from here, and my heart felt broken with each sobs Sakura made.

'Wait! It's only a misunderstanding! I am trying my hardest to go back to Earth!'

"_By the time you finally make it we'll all be dead, slow poke._"

'Markus!'

Markus' figure appeared beside Tony's. More tears rolled down my cheek.

'Why can't you understand that I am coming back really soon!'

"_It won't make any difference. We are already moving on._"

It was now Hikari's turn to show up. She went to Markus' side and took his hand. The tears rolling down my cheeks were now continuous streams.

"_I should have known I could never get you back._"

'Mom? Not you too?'

The pain was now unbearable. I closed my eyes, tears rolling down my cheeks and widening the stream of sadness. Some tears reached the corner of my mouth, entering it, the salty taste giving me a punch to the guts. I began to sob like Sakura.

"_Would you see that. The little child is sad._" The figure said before laughing.

I felt a new punch to the guts, but this time, it was like my entire body was on fire.

'STOP MESSIN' WITH ME! SHOW YOURSELF!' I yelled as loud as I could in my own mind.

Soon, the figures of the friends I made in Equestria added themselves to those already there. They kept repeating that I was a coward that had abandoned them.

Something then hit me. A fiery punch hit my head, and I felt something new. Pure determination, combined with my fears and hatred. I opened my eyes, and I saw Emily's figure beside me. She was looking at me with a smile.

"_How could this be possible?!_"

'She knows that her fears can make her stronger. She shows no confidence, just experience. She played with fire, and she burned herself.'

"_ENOUGH!_"

All the figures vanished, except for the one that kept talking to me directly. The one I couldn't see the features of. I was no longer sobbing, but tears still streamed down my cheeks.

'I won't stand still while you attack me.'

The figure laughed like a maniac as it stepped out of the shadows. It was me, as a human!

"_To think you are the vessel of The Origin. You shouldn't even be alive. Your friends don't even stand a chance against your true power._"

Then, I was standing in the middle of a wasteland. Burnt tree trunks were still standing, but there was no life in them. The dirt was now ashes, and no grass was visible. Smoke was rising on the horizon. Corpses were littering the ground. The colours seemed to have run away. Everything was grey.

I looked down, and I saw Sakura's lifeless body, her beautiful face covered with blood. A huge hole was occupying the place where her heart should be.

'What happened?'

"_You killed her. And everyone else too. Life on Earth was ended by you. And if you don't believe me, look at your hands._"

I looked down at my hands. The were covered in blood. Some was still dripping to the ground. I looked at Sakura's face. Her open lifeless eyes and her mouth were frozen in a state of pure panic as she had her heart taken out of her chest by my own hands.

I backed away, panic slowly making its way in my brain. I couldn't have done that. I loved her and everyone else. I let out a scream of terror. It echoed in the empty landscape, sole survivor of this massacre. It carried the weight of murder through countless reverberations, until it finally died.

I fell to my knees. I put my head between my hands, closing my eyes to avoid the spectacle of corpses. I laid down and curled up in the fetal position, rocking myself calm while I cried all the tears of my body.

The laugh of my darker self sounded around me. I opened my eyes, and I saw only darkness.

"_You can't even take the sight of your own power. That was what you are capable of. Just forget love and friendship, and then you will be able to destroy all your enemies in a single blast._"

'NO! I WILL NEVER DO THAT!'

My darker self laughed again.

"_But you're already doing it._"

Then, as he finished speaking, I felt a surge of energy. But unlike the surge I have when I attack using The Origin, that one felt darker. More powerful. I focused and tried to ignore it, but it was harder than I thought it would be.

Suddenly, I found myself standing in the middle of a clearing. Some distance away in front of me was Sakura. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Something was odd about her. There was a silver streak in her long pink hair, and she seemed older.

"I can't believe you left us. I can't believe you turned your back on us!" Sakura yelled.

She lifted her right hand, and a beam of light shot towards me. Instinctively, I raised my right arm to protect me. The beam hit and was absorbed by my arm.

"I didn't!"

"LIAR!"

She lifted her left hand, and a sphere of light formed between her hands. She threw the sphere at me, but I jumped in the air, dodging the sphere. The sphere dissipated.

"Why don't you fight?! Coward!"

Another sphere of light was thrown at me. This time, I caught it, and I threw it back at Sakura. The sphere hit her on the chest. She felt to the ground.

"SAKURA!"

I hurried to her side, taking her hand.

"I still love you, Sakura."

Sakura's cheeks were shining with the tears streaming down them. Then, I felt the same dark surge, and I suddenly couldn't control myself. Elemental energies were orbiting around me, mixing with each other. I felt hatred burn deep inside my heart. I closed my eyes, and a single tear fell before all the energy around me was condensed into a sphere.

The sphere exploded, and a wave of energy rushed in all directions, destroying everything in its path. I opened my eyes, and I fell to my knees. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. Where hatred once burned, only guilt could be found. I closed my eyes again, ready to yell.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Are you okay?" Keith asked.

I looked around. We were in a clearing where stones were organised in a circle. In the middle of the circle was a vortex. I lifted a hand and touched my cheek. It was wet.

"Seriously, are you okay? You've been crying for the entire trip." Keith explained.

I closed my hand into a fist.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just saw what I must fight within myself."

"...Okay. Suit yourself." Keith said.

I looked at the vortex. All my friends from here were around it, looking at me. They all looked determined. I closed my eyes and smiled, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"Alright. Lets go!" I said.

They all cheered, and one after the other, they stepped in the vortex, their figure slowly vanishing. David was about to enter the vortex when he stopped and looked at me, a hoof stretched out towards me. I smiled and I hoof bumped. He nodded and entered the vortex, leaving me alone in the clearing. I looked at the vortex, then walked to it. Before I entered, I looked behind.

"Goodbye, Equestria. I am coming Sakura... I won't abandon you. I won't forget you..." I said before stepping into the vortex.

Everything faded into darkness.

* * *

**Next episode: "Sakura, I am coming. Next episode: **

**Episode 13**

**最後**

**The end**

**Don't miss it!"**

**(c) 2014 The master of the game**


End file.
